DANI PHANTOM: THE PHANTOM WAR
by StriderPhantom
Summary: One month after Thanos' defeat & Tony Stark's death, Dani is trying to adjust her life after Team Phantom retired from the Avengers, but when four mysterious half ghost kids suddenly appear out of nowhere, Dani will soon discover about her and Danny's future, who the kids are and must ensure that their very existence depends on the survival of Danny, Sam, Jacob and herself. DPxMCU
1. Prologue: Blast To The Past

**StriderPhantom here. I have returned and welcome to the 14th story of the Danny Phantom/Marvel Cinematic Universe Fanfiction crossover series, better known as DPxMCU. Well, today starts a whole new era and saga in the DPxMCU series. I'm looking forward to writing this era's stories since ending the DPxMCU Infinity Saga two weeks ago. Anyway, if you're new to the series, you'll need to read these following stories in the series' chronological order before reading this one in order to catch up.**

**THE FENTON CHRONICLES**

**GHOSTLY AVENGER**

**DANNY PHANTOM: THE ASGARDIAN DRAUGR**

**DANI PHANTOM: THE ROGUED DRAUGR**

**GHOSTLY GUARDIANS**

**GHOSTLY GUARDIANS VOL 2**

**GHOSTLY AVENGER: AGE OF ULTRON**

**GHOSTLY AVENGER: CIVIL WAR**

**DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN**

**GHOSTLY AVENGERS: RAGNAROK**

**DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR**

**GHOSTLY AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR**

**GHOSTLY AVENGERS: ENDGAME**

**I have also written a few DPxMCU one shot stories, which you can see them on my Deviantart and I am also planning to write a series of DPxMCU one-shots which will be titled TEAM PHANTOM: NEXT GENERATION.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and its characters. They belong to Butch Hartman, Viacom International and Nickelodeon. I also do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and its characters. They belong to Marvel Studios. The remaining fictional characters are mine. Well, I present you DANI PHANTOM: THE PHANTOM WAR!**

Prologue: Blast To The Past.

It was a beautiful day at the city of Amity Park, Minnesota in the year 2043. It's been twenty years since half of the population was brought back to life thanks to the efforts of the legendary superhero group known as the Avengers and the Battle of Earth, one of the largest extraterrestrial conflicts in Earth's history, which led to the defeat of 2014 Thanos after reversing the Decimation and the sacrifice of Tony Stark. It's also been twenty years since Team Phantom had retired from the Avengers after the Battle of Earth. In the past 20 years, the lives of the members of Team Phantom changed forever and still continue to protect Amity Park from world ending ghost threats. As for the legendary Danny and Dani Phantom, their lives change big time and continue to go on with their lives while continuing to lead Team Phantom. Danny eventually got married to his long time best friend and girlfriend Sam Manson. Dani also eventually got married to her long time best friend and boyfriend Jacob Collins, now becoming Danielle Collins. Both Danny and Dani's respective marriage lives is the best they can ask for. Anyway, at a nice blue-painted two-story house, Danny and Sam were starting their day. 49 year old Danny Fenton, who is better known as the famous ghost fighting hero and legendary Avenger Danny Phantom, has grown mature since then. He still maintains his physical built and his blue eyes, but he now has some gray in his black hair. He is wearing a black sweatshirt, a pair of blue jeans and red converse shoes. 49/44 year old Sam Manson, now Sam Fenton, has change in the past 20 years. Ever since becoming one of the victims to Thanos' Decimation and being brought back to life 5 years later, her life definitely change and sees life differently. She also went to love Danny even more, especially after they got married and she gave birth to two children. Sam will always be by Danny side as she promised to him back in 2013 and now will always support both Danny and the kids. Sam still has her figure that would make Danny swoon, purple eyes and long black hair. She is currently wearing a black shirt with the iconic white Team Phantom DP logo, blue jeans and black boots. And because she was one of Thanos' victims, she biologically look 44 years old when she's actually 49 years old chronologically.

"Morning, Sam." Danny greeted as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Morning, sweetie." Sam greeted back. "I already made your breakfast."

"Thanks." Danny said before eating his breakfast that Sam made for him. "Well, last day before the kids are on Thanksgiving break."

"That reminds me, I gotta go to the store and get the stuff for the annual Thanksgiving dinner." Sam said.

"As long as dad doesn't do anything to the turkey, it'll be good like last year's." Danny said.

"Definitely. Also might have to double the food due to Mr. Fenton, Dani, DJ and Diana's huge appetites." Sam said.

"Well, let's just hope there won't be any extraterrestrial or ghost threats." Danny said.

Suddenly, someone rang the doorbell. Sam went to open the door to see Dani on the other side of the door. 45 years old biologically but 33 years old chronologically, Danielle Fenton, now known as Danielle Collins and better known as the famous ghost fighting hero and legendary Avenger Dani Phantom, has also grown mature since then, although she maintains her cheerful, fun and tomboyish personality. She still has her figure that would make her husband Jacob swoon, long black hair that flows freely, blue eyes like her brother's, and she is currently wearing a gray sweater with purple trimmings, a black shirt with a blue trimming underneath her sweater, a pair of blue jeans and black boots.

"Oh, morning Dani." Sam greeted.

"Morning, Sam." Dani greeted.

"Come in." Sam said, letting Dani enter the house.

"Morning, big bro." Dani greeted.

"Morning, little sis." Danny greeted.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the store and get the stuff." Sam said as she kisses Danny on the cheek.

"All right, sweetheart." Danny said as Sam leaves to go to the store leaving him and Dani alone.

"So, last day before the kids are on Thanksgiving break." Dani said.

"Yep, then we can have a nice family time, especially on Thanksgiving." Danny said.

"Looking forward to it. Let's hope it's better than last year's since dad didn't do any cooking." Dani said.

"True, the only thing we have to worry about is the food." Danny said.

"Fenton DNA, someone will get a massive appetite, like dad, DJ, Diana and myself." Dani said with a grin.

"Yeah, well, as long as there isn't any extraterrestrial or ghost threats, we'll have a good family Thanksgiving dinner." Danny said.

At that moment, a holographic alarm goes off, indicating a message from the A.I. assistant ZOE. ZOE is a natural language user interface computer system and A.I. program created by the late Tony Stark as a gift for the Fentons right before his death. ZOE is tasked with running business for the Fentons, Collins and Westons, as well as running security for their respective homes and Amity Park. ZOE also helps Team Phantom with their combat operations and is tasked with monitoring the Ghost Zone and detecting potential extraterrestrial and ghost threats at or near Amity Park and in some cases the world itself, like right now as she is trying to contact Danny and Dani.

"And I think I jinxed it." Danny said before tapping on the holographic button. "What do we got, ZOE?"

_"Detected large ecto-readings near City Hall. I believe a large natural ghost portal will be formed soon." _ZOE replied in a feminine voice.

"Any ghost threats at the Ghost Zone?" Dani asked.

_"Detecting something large in the Ghost Zone and believe to be at the point at which the portal will be formed." _ZOE replied.

"That's not good." Dani said.

_"Should I alert the rest of the team?" _ZOE asked.

"Call only Sam and Jacob. Dani and I will investigate and see what we'll be dealing with. If it gets bad, I'll order you to call the rest." Danny said.

_"Will do." _ZOE said.

"Well, we better go investigate, big bro." Dani said.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny and Dani said, hollering their battle before the two familiar bright rings appear around their waists and traveled up and down, changing them into their ghost forms, with Danny still wearing his famous Fenton glove suit and his white hair now has a streak of black and Dani wearing her collared suit and her white hair becoming a white flame.

Danny and Dani then went intangible before they flew off to go investigate a potential natural ghost portal and threat.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the campus of Casper High School, the school day is about to get started for the faculty and students attending there, including two special teenagers. One of them is a teenage boy who had a striking resemblance to Danny. He had black messy hair and fair skin. However, he had purple eyes and he is currently wearing a blue shirt with white letters that spell 'NEW YORK' over a gray long sleeve sweatshirt, a pair of blue jeans and dark red converses. The other is a teenage girl who had a striking resemblance to Sam. She had blue eyes, wearing pink lipstick and starting to show the features of a young woman. She had long black hair that flows freely and the bottom half of her hair had dark purple hair dye. She is currently wearing a dark blue shirt, her midriff exposed, a purple bracelet on her right wrist, black jeans and black boots. The son and daughter of Danny and Sam, 17 year old Daniel James Fenton Junior, or DJ as he likes to be called, and 14 year old Lilith Fenton may consider themselves ordinary teenagers, despite being the son and daughter of Danny and Sam, but they are much more than that. The two has just entered the hallways of Casper High as they head for their lockers to get their belongings and start their last day of school before the Thanksgiving break.

"Well, Lilith, one more day of high school drama and then we're off for a week of relaxation." DJ said.

"And then we can have a nice Thanksgiving dinner. Just hope you, Diana, auntie Dani and grandpa Jack don't hog out all the food again." Lilith said.

"Hey." DJ said.

"Well, besides that, yeah, looking forward to the family dinner. Hope it will be better than last year." Lilith said.

"Same here, Lilith." DJ said.

"Hey, guys!" a girl's voice is heard.

DJ and Lilith turns to see a African-American girl who has long black hair, turquoise eyes and is wearing a long sleeved red shirt, black skirt, white shoes and a gold necklace. It's Lilith's childhood friend Candence Foley, who is the daughter and only child to Team Phantom members and former Avengers Tucker Foley and Valerie Foley, who is known as the Red Huntress and formerly known as Valerie Gray.

"Hey, Candence." Lilith greeted.

"Finally, after today, don't have to worry about school work and now I can focus on beating that new level on _Doomed _hopefully before Thanksgiving Day." Candence said.

"Oh yeah, we gotta find a way to get pass that." DJ said.

"So, I guess all your relatives will be visiting town?" Candence asked.

"You know how it is every year, Candence." Lilith said.

"Well, hope you all have a great time." Candence said.

"As long as there won't be any ghost threats." DJ said.

Suddenly, the doors open as a random teenage boy burst in the school.

"Hey, everyone! Something is happening outside!" the boy hollered.

At that moment, everyone at the hallway, except DJ, Lilith and Candence, started to head outside to see what the boy is talking about.

"What's going on?" Candence asked.

"Might as well check outside to see what's the commotion about." DJ said.

"I hope it's not bad." Lilith said.

DJ, Lilith and Candence join with the rest of their classmates and went outside to see what's happening. As soon as the three teens went outside, DJ and Lilith eyes went wide as they saw a massive natural ghost portal starting to form.

"Uh, do natural ghost portals form that big?" Candence asked, concerned about the size of the portal.

"No... well Mom and Dad said a portal did form that size, but it was back in 2013." Lilith replied.

"Doesn't matter, I don't like it and I'm pretty sure the team is heading there now." DJ said.

"You two better do your thing." Candence said.

"I'm going ghost!" DJ and Lilith hollered.

At that moment, two familiar bright rings formed around DJ and Lilith's waists before they traveled around their bodies, changing them to their ghost forms and becoming the next generation ghost fighting heroes DJ and Lilith Phantom. DJ skin was now tan and hair is now white but his eyes are blue instead of green like his father. DJ was wearing a green and black hazmat suit. The top part was neon green with a circular black collar and has the iconic white DP symbol at the chest. He was also wearing white gloves with some green detailing, green accents above them and has two vibranium-built Fenton Thermoses attached to them. He also wears a white utility belt, similar to Danny's, and white boots with green accents above them and black pants with green accents that run down to knee length. Lilith also has tan skin, wearing teal lipstick and white hair, but her once purple dye at the bottom half of her hair were now light teal, and her eyes were glowing neon green. Her outfit was a two piece suit, her midriff exposed. Her top was sleeveless and is black with teal trimmings at her collar and bottom of the top and has the iconic DP symbol on her chest. She was also wearing teal gloves with some dark teal detailings and has two vibranium-built Fenton thermoses attached to them. She was also wearing a teal utility belt, similar to Dani's, black pants with teal accents as well as teal detailings that are triangular form and teal shoes. With that, DJ and Lilith start to fly towards the direction of the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the campus of Casper Middle School, the school day was also starting for the faculty and students attending there, including one special teen and pre-teen. One of them is a teenage boy who had a striking resemblance to Jacob Collins, but have some differences. He has short military cut black hair, blue eyes and wearing a purple shirt over his white long-sleeved shirt, black jeans and neon green converse shoes. The other is a pre-teen girl who had a striking resemblance to Dani, but also had some differences. She had long messy brown hair that flows freely down, wears pink lipstick, green eyes and wearing a light blue shirt, light purple jeans and light blue converse shoes. Oddly enough, despite being 12 years old, she is also already starting to show the features of a young woman. The son and daughter of Dani and Jacob, 13 year old Robert Collins and 12 year old Diana Collins may also consider themselves ordinary teens or pre-teens, despite being the son and daughter of Dani and Jacob, but they are also much more than that. Two are outside waiting for the first warning bell to ring when a sudden blue mist exit out their mouths as their ghost sense went off. Robert and Diana then noticed fellow students pointing and looking in one direction. Robert and Diana looks at the direction and saw the massive ghost portal forming.

"Oh, this is not gonna be good." Robert said.

"You said it, big bro. You think Mom and Uncle Danny knows about this?" Diana asked.

"Most likely, same for DJ and Lilith." Robert replied.

"We better get over there." Diana said.

"Definitely. They're gonna need our help." Robert said.

"I'm going ghost!" Robert and Diana hollered.

At that moment, two familiar bright rings formed around Robert and Diana's waists before they traveled around their bodies, changing them to their ghost forms and becoming the next generation ghost fighting heroes Robert and Diana Phantom. Robert's skin is now tan, his hair now white and his eyes were glowing neon green. Robert was wearing a dark blue and black hazmat suit. The top part is dark blue in the middle, has a black triangular collar and has the iconic white DP symbol at the chest. He was also wearing white gloves that has dark blue accents on the top and has two vibranium-built Fenton Thermoses attached to them. He also wears a white utility belt that is similar to his uncle's and white boots with dark blue accents above them and black pants. Diana, in ghost form, is the most unique of her family. She also has tan skin, wearing purple lipstick. However, unlike her brother, cousins, mother and uncle, she has blonde hair instead of white, and the only one in which her eyes are red. Her outfit was a two piece suit, her midriff exposed. Her top was sleeveless and is black with purple deltas and a purple triangular collar and has the iconic DP symbol on her chest. She was also wearing purple gloves and has two vibranium-built Fenton thermoses attached to them. She was also wearing a purple utility belt similar to her mother's, black pants with purple accents and becomes purple from above the knees to all the way down and purple shoes. With that, Robert and Diana starts flying towards the direction of the forming ghost portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, near City Hall and the forming ghost portal, Danny and Dani has arrived at the scene and the first thing they noticed is panic from the people fleeing.

"It's been 30 years since a portal formed that big." Dani said.

"Well, whatever it is, we're ready to face whatever is gonna come out on the other side of it." Danny said before he activates a device on his Fenton Glove to contact ZOE. "ZOE, contact the rest of the team."

_"Will do." _ZOE said.

"Let's hope they get here on time." Dani said.

Suddenly, Danny and Dani's ghost sense went off, knowing that a ghost is on the other side of the portal. Suddenly, multiple shadow-like ghosts came out through the portal and landed in front of the two Phantom siblings.

"What the heck are these ghosts?" Dani asked.

"I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that these ghosts have bad intentions." Danny said as he gets into fighting stance.

"Well, let's stop them, big bro." Dani said as she also gets into fighting stance.

The shadow-like ghost forces charge towards Danny and Dani. Danny and Dani immediately started firing ecto-blasts at them. It was a promising start for Danny and Dani as they are destroying the unknown ghosts until one ghost knocks Danny down.

"Danny!" Dani said before another ghost knocked her down.

One ghost was about to blast Danny and Dani until it was blasted back. Danny and Dani look to see Sam who has arrived, and Dani's husband Jacob. 45/40 year old Jacob Collins has also change in the past 20 years. Since becoming one of the victims to Thanos' Decimation and being brought back to life 5 years later, his life also definitely change and sees life differently. He also went to love Dani even more, especially after they got married and has two kids together, who happen to be Robert and Diana. Jacob will do anything to protect his family and will always support his wife and kids. Jacob still has his short military cut brown hair and green eyes. He still wears is Team Phantom attire, wearing a black T-shirt underneath a black vest with pockets, a black belt, black jeans, black gloves and black boots. His upper left pocket on his vest had a white DP logo on it. And because he was also one of Thanos' victims, he biologically look 40 years old when he's actually 45 years old chronologically. Danny and Dani immediately gets up to meet up with their respective spouses.

"You okay, honey?" Jacob asked.

"I'm okay, Jacob." Dani said.

"Thanks for the save, Sam." Danny said.

"Anytime, Danny." Sam said.

"Where's the others?" Danny asked.

"They're on there way still." Sam said.

"Looks like it's just the four of us then." Jacob said as he aims his Fenton railgun.

Danny, Dani, Sam and Jacob charge towards the shadowy ghosts. Sam fires her ecto-blasters at the ghosts as much as she can while Jacob carefully fire his Fenton Railgun at the ghosts, destroying them in a instant. He also fire on some ghosts that tried to get away from them to try and attack other parts of Amity Park. Danny and Dani once again work together as they have always done since they were teammates and Avengers. They gave everything they got, they use their original, Asgardian, ice and fire powers against these unknown ghosts. Danny then blast one ghost that was about to strike Sam while Dani blast another that was about to strike Danny himself. The favor was starting to turn in favor of Danny, Dani, Sam and Jacob until one of the ghosts sends a powerful blast to Danny, causing him to crash into the others. Four ghosts then were about to deal the finishing blow until they were suddenly blasted by four ecto-rays. Danny, Dani, Sam and Jacob look to see DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana, ready to fight.

"Kids, what are you all doing here? You're suppose to be at school." Danny asked.

"Come on, Dad. You know that at a ghost threat like this, you're gonna need our help." Lilith said.

"Not to mention we're a team. We work together." DJ said.

"And family, Uncle Danny." Diana said.

"Okay, okay. But be careful. We don't know who these ghosts are." Danny said.

Danny, Dani, Sam, Jacob, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana then charge at the ghost again and started to go well. Robert and Diana fight with their mother while DJ and Lilith fight with their father. After several minutes, the shadowy ghosts were almost destroyed. Suddenly, Danny, Dani, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana's ghost sense went off.

"We got more company." Danny said.

Suddenly, Diana notice a ghost flying very close to the ground and approaching at high speed. The ghost had teal skin, a good muscle built, dark blue eyes, short black hair and a beard. The ghost was also wearing odd Asgardian-like protective armor including a red chestplate, black pants, red boots, and other armor plating around his arms. Diana immediately recognized him.

"It's Gandr! Heads up!" Diana warned.

Dani and Robert noticed Gandr. Dani and her kids then fire a combine ecto-blast together but it had no affect. The ghost known as Gandr was flying close to the ground and summoned his unique ecto-shield power before giving a powerful ecto-energy strike to Dani, Robert and Diana, which ended up knocking Dani unconscious and made Robert and Diana crash to the ground. Gandr then flew into the air, evading the multiple ecto-rays being fired towards him. Gandr then flew near the ground once again and started flying towards Danny, DJ and Lilith. Danny, DJ and Lilith worked together to fire a combined ecto-energy blast at Gandr. However, Gandr summoned his unique ecto-shield power again, protecting his whole body, and overwhelmed the combined ecto-beam. Danny, DJ and Lilith couldn't stop Gandr from giving them a powerful ecto-energy strike, also knocking Danny unconscious and made DJ and Lilith crash to the ground. Gandr then blast Sam and Jacob down to the ground before they can react. DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana got back to see Gandr, who they have faced before.

"Gandr. What are you doing here?!" Robert asked.

"Yeah, didn't we beat you countless times? Thought you learn your lesson by now." Lilith said.

"Always arrogant, huh, little Phantoms. You little brats are just lucky and you'll eventually meet your fate someday." Gandr said.

"What do you want this time?" DJ asked.

"The same, destroy your world. I was hoping my shadow ghosts would take care of you all, but since you took them all and I'm getting tired of you kids getting in my way, I think it's time I take a drastic measure, one where your future, or should I say, your existence is now hanging in the balance." Gandr said.

Gandr immediately flew towards the portal.

"He's getting away!" Diana said.

"Get him!" Lilith said.

DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana flew after Gandr, ending up following him through the portal and into the Ghost Zone, while also disregarding their parent's orders of not allowing to be in the Ghost Zone at all.

"What the heck is Gandr doing?!" Lilith asked.

"I don't know, but I also don't like what he said about our existence." DJ said.

"What did he mean by that?" Diana asked.

"Doesn't matter. I see Clockwork's Tower up ahead." Robert said as he sees Clockwork's lair.

"Don't lose him!" Diana said.

"Don't worry, cuz. We won't!" Lilith said.

The four kids continue to chase Gandr, but he is way to ahead of them.

"Gandr's too darn fast!" DJ said.

"You're telling us that?!" Lilith asked in annoyance.

"He's getting dangerously close!" Robert said.

Gandr then look to see the four teens. He then fired multiple and powerful Asgardian energy flash ecto-beams at them. DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana managed to evade them all. However, this manage Gandr to fly further away from them. DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana continue their pursuit, trying to get close to Gandr and stop him.

"We can't let him get away!" Lilith said.

"Why would he want to head towards Clockwork's lair?!" Robert asked.

"Don't know big bro, but we need to stop him!" Diana said.

"I think I know why and what Gandr meant. He's planning to travel back in time to kill our respective parents to ensure we don't exist!" DJ said.

"If that's the case, we gotta stop him and now!" Robert said.

Gandr eventually reached Clockwork's lair, followed by DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana. Gandr then flew through a time monitor that sends him to the year 2023. DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana, without any regard, then flew through the same time monitor, also sending them 20 years to the past.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Well what do you think of DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana? I hope you all enjoy this story as this one will be awesome. Well, unlike Endgame, this is indeed a original work, so you have to give me time on the next update, so please don't ask when's the next update because I don't have an answer to this question. Well, what has Dani and Danny been up to since retiring from the Avengers. Stay tune for the first chapter to find out. Please review. :) **


	2. Chapter 1: Mourning

**Attention my readers, we have a change in this story so you might want to read the prologue again and you could probably tell by the cover photo. Some of you are wondering why I was gone for so long? Let's just say I will not be lied too, manipulated, abused or hurt again. Please refrain from saying any about this when you post your review. Anyway, replies to my reviews.**

**DrewTheIrish: Thank you, and I just name the AI ZOE.**

**KuriMaster13: Right.**

**dromerosonic777: Here's the next chapter.**

**UltraPhantom: Thank you and I didn't thought of that.**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions.**

**Knox (Guest): Off topic.**

**kiap kiap: Thank you. And please do not mention her again.**

**Here's chapter 1 everybody.**

Chapter 1: Mourning.

It was a pleasant and quiet evening at the city of Amity Park, Minnesota in the present year of 2023. The city was slowly recovering after all the events that has happen. It's now been one month since the Battle of Earth, one of the largest extraterrestrial conflicts in Earth's history, and the sacrifices of Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark. In the past month, Team Phantom, now retired from the Avengers, had been mourning over the deaths of their fellow Avengers and friends and despite getting those they've lost back to life, they are slowly adjusting to the aftermath and won't be expecting any ghost attacks for a while. But that doesn't stop Amity Park's beloved ghost girl Dani Phantom. 25/13 year old Dani was having a flight of her own, wanting to get some fresh air. Since the ghosts have participated in the Battle of Earth and now in the Ghost Zone recovering, Dani wants to take the advantage to enjoy the peace and quiet without problems. Dani has been mostly thinking about last month's events, reunited with her family and friends, mostly Jacob, Steve, Natasha and Tony. Dani is happy that most of Team Phantom that were victims of the Decimation came back to life, yet she is still sadden over the losses as a result. Dani then landed at a roof of a building and walked while enjoying the breeze. She then look at her right and becomes sad as she sees a mural of Tony in his Iron Man armor. Dani then once again took to the sky once more and made a short flight before landing at the park and walked to where there was a monument, honoring fallen Avenger and Team Phantom member Natasha, and Avenger and honorary member Tony. After the funeral, Danny and Dani wanted a monument to be built, not just in honor of Natasha and Tony, but for possible future fallen Team Phantom members. Tucker made sure that it happen. After paying her respects, Dani flies off to head home. She arrive at her house, which she and Danny shares together until one of them gets married someday. Dani enter the house where she sees 29 year old Danny.

"Hey, Danny." Dani greeted while still a little depressed.

"Hey, Dani. You okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah... Just thinking about our fallen friends. It may have been a month but it feels like yesterday. I miss Natasha and Tony." Dani said.

"Yeah, I miss them too..." Danny said.

"This is something that will be in our memories forever unfortunately." Dani said.

"Yeah..." Danny said.

"Anyway, got any plans for Thanksgiving?" Dani asked.

"I don't know, Dani. With the mood we're in. I don't know." Danny said.

"Maybe we can honor our fallen friends and Steve." Dani said.

"Maybe. And yeah, I can't believe Steve decided to stay in the past and got old." Danny said.

"But he wanted to live the life he wanted." Dani said.

"True and I'm happy for him." Danny said.

"I got a feeling the next few months will not be easy." Dani said.

"It'll take time to adjust and move on." Danny said.

"Yeah..." Dani said.

"What matters is that we brought everyone back. Mom, Dad, Jazz, Tucker, Phantom Blasters, Sierra, Venus, and Jacob and Sam." Danny said.

"I'm just happy to be with Jacob again." Dani said.

"Same for me with Sam." Danny said.

"You know, don't you find it odd that Sam is 29 chronologically yet she looks likes shes looks 24 biologically. I mean, sure that was her age when she was... you know, but still you find it odd?" Dani asked.

"A little bit, but what matters is that she and I love each other. I'm sure it's the same case with you and Jacob. He 25 chronologically but looks 20 biologically." Danny said.

"Yeah, it's a little odd but he and I love each other. And of course, welcome to my world when it comes to age." Dani said, which Danny chuckle.

"Definitely." Danny said.

"But yeah, I miss them." Dani said.

"Yeah, me too." Danny said.

"So, any plans tomorrow?" Dani asked.

"Well, I have a date with Sam tomorrow. What about you?" Danny replied.

"I don't know. I'll definitely see Jacob tomorrow but I really don't know what I'll do." Dani said.

"Hopefully you'll probably think of something. Or maybe Jacob might help you." Danny said.

"Yeah, maybe." Dani said.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go get some sleep. You gonna stay up?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, for a little while. I just need to think." Dani said.

"I understand. Anyway, I'm off to bed, goodnight, little sis." Danny said before he heads for his bedroom to get some sleep.

"Night, big bro." Dani said.

Once alone, Dani began to think, thinking about the deaths, the future of Team Phantom and her relationship with Jacob going forward now that he is resurrected after five years. Dani sighed as she is thinking too much.

"Dang it." Dani muttered.

Dani then grabbed her phone and called Jacob. She wait until he picked up.

_"Hey, Dani." _Jacob said through the other side of the line.

"Hey, Jacob. Hope I didn't wake you up." Dani said.

_"No, I'm still up. So, what's up?" _Jacob asked.

"Umm, I was wondering if you want to keep me company at my house tomorrow?" Dani asked.

_"Yeah, sure. Besides, I heard that the weather tomorrow will be expectant thunderstorms."_ Jacob said.

"Really?" Dani asked.

_"Yeah. I just saw the weather report. I was hoping we can do something tomorrow but I guess we'll have a change in plans." _Jacob said.

"Well, you can come to my place. We can find something we can do, at least until after I do something important." Dani said.

_"I'll be there and I understand. You're gonna be okay?" _Jacob asked.

"I'll be alright, just been thinking about last month." Dani said.

_"I understand. I'll always be here for you, Dani. It's gonna take time to get use to all this, for the both of us."_ Jacob said.

"I know." Dani said.

_"Well, I gotta get some sleep but I'll be here for you if anything happens. I love you." _Jacob said.

"I love you too." Dani said.

_"Goodnight, Angel Cake. I'll see you tomorrow." _Jacob said, which Dani smile at the cute nickname Jacob gave to her.

"Goodnight, Sweetums." Dani said.

Afterwards, Dani ended the call and felt a little happy. Jacob always find a way to cheer her up, even when he got resurrected a month ago. Dani then thought about her future with Jacob and hopes their relationship will continue on forever. Dani eventually grew tired and eventually call it a night. Since there won't be ghost sightings for a while, Dani definitely wants to take advantage in getting a goodnight sleep. Little does she know, things are going to get really crazy and will soon learn about her future.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Well, considering this takes place a month after Endgame, it is gonna be depressing. Anyway, what happens when DJ, Lilith, Robert, Diana and Gander arrives in the present? Stay tune to find out. Please review and once again please refrain from saying anything about what I said on the top author's note. **


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Before we get started, I need to clear some things. First, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter's author notes that credit will be given to my friend UltraPhantom from the suggestion regarding the markings on DJ's pants. Now, second, and the most important, now, I'm still dealing with problems with a former friend, which I think you all know who it is by now, and I'm still very anxious about it due to changes I made and still trying to get back into continuing this series. Now, I don't care about popularity or fame but I need to know if I still have your support, especially with the changes involving creating my own DJ and Lilith? Things has been pretty dramatic and I work years into creating this series for your entertainment, and without your support, I don't think this series would have continued. I do what I do, writing this series, because it's fun, makes me meet people who has the same interests, who some I have come to call my friends, entertain you and make new friends. Anyway, replies to the reviews.**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions.**

**Little Rascal 27: Thank you for understanding.**

**dromerosonic777: Thank you.**

**UltraPhantom: Thanks, man.**

**DrewTheIrish: Thank you. Things has and still is rough.**

**CrazyKnight (Guest): Thank you and to answer your question, not really since that series is a crossover with multiple shows and my series is a inspiration for him. Great friend too.**

**Here's chapter 2, everybody.**

Chapter 2: Arrival.

Dani woke up early to start her day. Normally, she would wake up so that she can have her early morning jog, but today was gonna be different for her. Dani immediately went to her private bathroom to take a shower. Once she showered, Dani got changed into a black dress that goes down to the knees, wore a green sweatshirt over the dress and black heels. Afterwards, she heads out. She walked a few miles to near downtown until she reached the Our Lady of Grace Catholic Church that she and her family attends. As soon as she enters inside, she immediately puts on her white veil on her head. She then enters inside before she puts her fingers on the Holy Water and did the Sign of the Cross while kneeling before the Altar. Dani would always comes to Church on her own whenever she feels depressed or have problems and would go to pray to God to guide and help her, as well as talk to the Priest there for some spiritual advice. Once she gets back up, she immediately noticed the Priest, Father Hughes. He was a 53 year old man who has known the Fentons for a very long time, so long that he was the one who baptized both Jazz and Danny a few days after they were born, and Dani one day after she officially became a Fenton 12 years ago. Father Hughes immediately noticed Dani approaching him.

"Hello, Father Hughes." Dani greeted in a quietly matter.

"Why, Danielle? Didn't expect to see you here today and this early morning. Nice to see you. Here for a confession?" Father Hughes said.

"No, I need to talk to you. I could use or hear some of your advice." Dani said.

"Of course. Come, my child. We can sit here in the pews since no one's around yet and we can talk." Father Hughes said as he guides Dani to the pews.

Once the two sat down, Dani began to talk to Father Hughes about her problems in the past month and her future with Jacob.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a alleyway between two buildings, a bright blue light appears before it disappears, revealing DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana.

"Umm, Lilith, did we just?..." DJ asked.

"Yep." Lilith replied.

"We're so grounded, are we?" Robert asked.

"If you mean going into the Ghost Zone without permission again and unwittingly travel back through time through one of Clockwork's monitors so that we can stop Gandr from killing our parents so that our existence doesn't happen? Then, yeah, grounded for life." Diana replied.

"What year is it anyway?" DJ asked.

"One way to find out. Come on, let's check the surroundings as well." Lilith said.

DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana changed into their Human forms before walking out of the alleyway to take in the surrounding environment. Gas cars, less drones in the sky, and less skyscrapers. They also noticed that the city also seem to be recovering, as if something major has happen recently. They eventually find a newspaper stand. Lilith grabs one newspaper to check the date; November, 2023.

"We're in the year 2023?!" DJ yelled, causing Lilith to cover his mouth.

"Shut up, you idiot! You want to cause a scene?!" Lilith said.

"Sorry, it's just that why would Gandr travel to 2023 to kill our parents? Mom and Dad would be 29 years old at this time and it's three years before I was even born. Why that specific year?" DJ asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find him and fast." Lilith said.

"And how are we suppose to get back to our time period?" DJ asked.

"I don't know. Right now, stopping Gandr is our priority." Lilith said, getting annoyed with DJ's constant questions.

"Guys, calm down. I know we're all in a unfortunate situation, but acting like this isn't gonna solve anything." Robert said, trying to calm down his two cousins.

"Sorry." Lilith said.

"Same. Sorry." DJ said.

"It's not easy knowing you traveled back in time and ended up 20 years in the past." Lilith said.

"Well, regardless, we have to find Gandr and fast." Robert said.

"But how? We don't even know where he is or where to start looking." Diana asked.

"I have no idea, little sis, but we have to try." Robert said.

"And speaking of being at 20 years in the past, have you all noticed the city seems to be recovering?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, the town does look kinda of a mess, like something happen recently." Lilith said.

"We can ask this guy out." DJ said pointing towards a guy with black hair.

The four then approached the man.

"Excuse me, I know we probably sound crazy, but what happen here?" DJ asked.

"You kids are joking, right?" the man asked.

"Umm... no." Lilith replied.

"Well, I understand things been crazy recently. I'll tell you kids. Half the population was resurrected last month thanks to the Avengers. Everyone has been moving back to Amity Park to get it running again and return to normal. Well, that answers your question and hope you kids have a good day." the man said before he leaves.

"That's it. Thanos." Robert said.

"The Battle of Earth must have happen last month... in this time period." Diana said.

"Dad and Auntie Dani told us about that." Lilith said.

"That means Mom, Uncle Jacob, Auntie Jazz and Uncle Wes... were brought back to life recently." DJ said.

"Right, and to imagine we wouldn't exist if the Avengers didn't do what they did to bring everyone back." Lilith said.

"Anyway, we need to find Gandr." Robert said.

"Look, until we can find him, we just need to blend in, stay calm, try not to interact much, and don't give any hints that we're from the future or that we're half ghost." DJ said.

"Definitely. The last thing we need is to cause some confusion or something." Robert said.

"Well, we better start looking." DJ said.

DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana starts walking around town, hoping they can find Gandr before something happens.

* * *

Meanwhile, hidden at a alleyway at another part of town, Gandr had also arrived at the year 2023.

"Made it to 20 years in the past. Excellent. Now I just gotta find those legendary Phantoms and those brats will not exist." Gandr said.

Gandr then went invisible before he flies off, as he starts his search to find either Danny, Dani, Sam or Jacob.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Well, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana has arrived at the year 2023. Needless to say, they'll have to be careful not to give out hints that they are from the year 2043. And I don't know of you realized but the part where they arrive was also one of the post credit scenes in my Endgame fanfic. In regards to the first part, I always want to have a church scene in my series. Won't be too much religious stuff as I always focus on the plot. Will put references from time-to-time like I did in previous stories, like indication that the Fentons are Catholic, but nevertheless, always focus on the plot. Well, the kids learned about the Battle of Earth had happen recently and Gandr has also arrived at the year 2023. Also, there's Butch Hartman's cameo. Well, what will happen when Dani meets the kids and Gandr? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 3: First Contact

**Okay, before we get started. I need to say some things. I want to apologize for the long waits. I haven't had the motivation like before after everything that has happen between me and my former friend. I'm trying to get back to my feet and get motivated but I'm still under fear and anxiety, especially involving wanting to upload artworks of my OCs DJ and Lilith on Deviantart. So, please bear with me while I'm still somewhat grieving in this difficult time, and especially considering the time between writing this story and my autobiography, which you can see that on either Wattpad or Deviantart. Also hope I still have your support, especially once I do manage to have the courage to upload my DJ an Lilith works on Deviantart. Once I apologize for the long waits and I appreciate your patience. Anyway, replies to the reviewers.**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions.**

**UltraPhantom: Thank you and there will be no Stan Lee cameos. **

**dromerosonic777: You'll find out soon.**

**Little Rascal 27: Thank you and I appreciate the patience.**

**DrewTheIrish: You'll soon find out my friend.**

**Here's chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: First Contact.

At the entrance to the Church, Dani and Father Hughes has just went outside as Dani has finished her conversation with Father Hughes.

"Thank you for listening to me, Father." Dani said.

"Anytime, Danielle. God has plans for you and your future." Father Hughes said.

"I hope so. I always doubt myself. I mean, I'm a clone of Danny and I know that cloning is immoral, which a certain someone ignore that part, hence one of the reasons I doubt myself about my future and against cloning, but I love God and I know He has plans for me, even if I wasn't created the right way." Dani said. "Anyway, thank you for taking your time to listen to me and giving your advice. I really needed that."

"Always have faith in God, Danielle." Father Hughes said before both he and Dani heard the booms of thunder as they see a storm cloud in the distance. "You better get home, my child. Weather is gonna be bad today."

"Well, thank you, Father. I'll see at Mass on Sunday." Dani said.

"God bless you, Danielle." Father Hughes said before he goes back inside the Church.

Dani takes a deep breath before looking at the storm. and starts to walk back.

* * *

Meanwhile, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana continue to walk around town as they continue to look for any signs of Gandr while trying to look casual.

"Okay, it's been two hours now and still no sign of Gandr." Lilith said.

"And I am starting to get hungry." Diana said.

"You're always hungry, sis. But, I do have to agree with Diana. We haven't ate since breakfast." Robert said.

"Alright, we're gonna have to get something to eat." DJ said.

"That's impossible since we don't have money and I doubt our dollars will work in this time period." Lilith said.

"Well... I guess we're gonna have to... steal. Oh, I'm gonna hate and have to go to confession for that" Diana said.

"We have no choice, Diana. We're not from this time period." Robert said.

"Fine." Diana said before she sees a burger and hotdog stand at the nearby park. "Anyone want a burger or hotdog?" Diana asked, which everyone nodded.

The four then head towards a alleyway so that Diana can use her ghost powers to sneak towards the stand. However, before that can happen, all four gasped as their ghost sense went off.

"Looks like the food is gonna have to wait." DJ said.

"He has to be here." Lilith said.

Suddenly, the four heard the sounds of thunder and look to see the thunderstorm closing in.

"And we better find him as well. Weather is gonna be bad." Robert said.

The four, with no one in sight or in the alleyway, changed into their ghost forms. The four then started to look for any tell tale signs that a ghost is nearby, especially Gandr. Diana then looks up to the sky and starts to remember the last time she and the others fought Gandr during a thunderstorm.

"1... 2... 3." Diana counted.

Diana then fired a single ecto-blast towards the sky. The blast then made a direct hit to Gandr, causing him to turn visible and crashed to the ground at the park. His presence cause panic to nearby people as they ran for their lives. Gandr immediately got back up to feet in order to look for his attacker. DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana then approached Gandr at the park, which he become surprised that they have followed him to the past.

"You Phantom brats actually follow me here?!" Gandr asked.

"What did you expect?" DJ asked.

"Why don't you just surrender and come back to our time period." Lilith said.

"You little Phantoms really think I'm gonna do that, especially after you have ruin my plans before? Please, once I eliminate your parents, your existence will never happen." Gandr said.

"Not on our watch." Diana said.

"We'll see about that little She-Phantom. After all, at the end, you all will fade away from existence." Gandr said as he gets into combat stance.

DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana charge towards Gandr, starting a fight against him.

Meanwhile, Dani was walking as she is still on her way home and hopes to beat the weather.

"I could have just fly but I need a walk." Dani said to herself.

Suddenly, Dani gasped as her ghost sense went off.

"You got be kidding me? Why now, at this time of recovery and mourning?" Dani complained.

Dani then heard a commotion down the street. Dani walk fast until she reached the corner of the intersection where she can see the park. She immediately sees a ghost she never seen before and four ghost kids fighting it. Strangely, she noticed that the kids have the iconic DP logo on their chests. Dani decides to stay hidden to see what happens. At the same time, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana continue to fight Gandr. All five are unaware of Dani's presence. Lilith fires a ecto blast but Gandr just swipe the blast away, but Diana knock Gandr down from behind. DJ then blasted Gandr with a ecto-blast before he can get back up to his feet. Robert then forms a ecto-rope to restrain one of Gandr's arms. Diana forms a ecto-rope of her own and restrains Gandr's other arm. Robert and Diana hold their grip as Gandr tries to fight back.

"Not so tough now, huh?" DJ asked.

"Okay, just hold him and I'll get him in the thermos." Lilith said as she activates one of her Fenton Thermoses.

Before Lilith can aim the thermos, Gandr managed to pull Robert's ecto-rope, which pulled Robert towards him. Gandr punch Robert, knocking him down and releasing his grip. Gandr then blasted Lilith, sending her crashing to the ground. Gandr then pulls Diana with her ecto-rope and headbutts her. Gandr then grabs Diana ans threw her at Lilith, knocking her down before she can get back up. DJ then flew towards Gandr, but Gandr did a roundhouse kick, sending DJ towards the girls. Gandr then grabbed Robert and threw him towards the others before they can get back up.

"Foolish, children. Even in this time period, you can't beat me, and that proves that you will fail and be wiped from existence once I find your respective parents." Gandr said as he flew into the air. "Good luck trying to stop me."

Gandr then flew off just as the four ghost kids got back to their feet,

"He's getting away! After him!" DJ said as he flew off to pursuit Gandr.

"Wait, DJ don't go after him again and alone!" Lilith said.

"Too late!" DJ said.

DJ continues to chase Gandr just as the storm is starting to get bad and lighting is starting to appear. Suddenly, Gandr unexpectedly turns around very fast and gives DJ a powerful ecto-energy strike, making him crash into the ground, creating a crater on the pavement.

"DJ!" Lilith, Robert and Diana hollered.

"Try to catch me if you can, Phantom Children." Gandr said before flying off.

Meanwhile, Dani witness the whole altercation.

"He just ecto-strike that ghost boy. He was toying with him." Dani said before looking at Gandr, who is flying and avoiding the lighting bolts. "What's with this guy? That's an Asgardian ghost. A draugr. I'm going ghost!" Dani said.

Dani then changed into her ghost form, looking at Gandr as she realized the Asgardian draugr's evil intentions and that she believes these four ghosts kids are friendly.

"I gotta stop this guy before he does something bad to Amity Park." Dani said.

Dani then flew at top speed before blasting Gandr, but it barely had any effect. Gandr look to see Dani approaching him.

"She-Phantom!" Gandr sneered.

"I don't know who you are, but picking on ghost kids a big low, considering from a ghost like you." Dani said. "Now, I'm gonna give you a warning, why don't you head back to the Ghost Zone and no one gets hurt."

"Please, you think I'm just gonna do that, She-Phantom? You along with your brother and two others are who I'm looking for." Gandr said.

"What do you want with me, or Danny?" Dani asked.

"Doesn't matter because you won't be alive to know why." Gandr said.

"We'll see about that." Dani said.

Dani then fired a ecto-energy blast, but Gandr just swiped it away.

"Let's see if you can hold up against me alone, She-Phantom." Gandr sneered.

Dani and Gandr then proceed to fight against each other as the thunderstorm starts to get worst. Dani fired some ecto-blasts but Gandr summons his Asgardian ecto-force shield around his body. Dani has never seen this type of Asgardian ecto-power before. Sure, she and Danny has their ecto-shields, both original and ecto-Asgardian form, but she never seen a ecto-shield power that doesn't form a dome or form just around the body. Gandr then fires a Asgardian energy flash, but Dani managed to evade it. The two continue to fight while at the same time avoiding the lighting bolts as the storm gets worst. Dani then fires a Asgardian energy flash of her own and gets a hit on Gandr.

"Even for yourself in this time period, you are quite the opponent She-Phantom. Wonder what tricks you and Phantom had up your sleeves back in my time." Gandr said.

"Time period?" Dani said in confusion before continuing to fight Gandr.

Meanwhile, down at the ground, Lilith, Robert and Diana came to DJ's aid.

"DJ, you idiot. Thank goodness he didn't kill you. You know fighting him alone can be bad and maybe fatal." Lilith said as she helps DJ to his feet.

"He was toying with him." Robert said.

"Watch out for Gandr. We don't wanna mess with him! It's clear by the way he's fighting. Way outta my league." Diana said.

"Especially during a thunderstorm like this." Robert said.

DJ however sees the fight that is happening between Gandr and Dani and sees that she is actually holding him off and giving him a hard time. He and the others have never seen Dani using the combat moves she's currently using back in their time period.

"Auntie Dani is taking Gandr head-on." DJ said.

"You're telling me both our, well future, respective parents is taking on Gandr?" Lilith asked.

"No, just Auntie Dani's taking him on." DJ replied.

"No way. I wouldn't last a minute." Lilith said with fear.

"No time, we have to help my mom, well future mom in this time period." Diana said.

"Let's do it!" Robert said.

Meanwhile, back in the air, Dani avoided a lighting bolt before she blasted Gandr with her flaming air, sending him back a few feet.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder why you and Phantom never used those moves back in my time." Gandr said.

"Listen, I have no idea what you are talking about or about your time. All I know is that you're not gonna cause anymore harm or whatever you are planning here on Earth." Dani said.

Dani's eyes turn dark blue before she fires a Asgardian energy flash, but Gandr summons his Asgardian ecto-shield. Gandr then flew at top speed towards Dani, overwhelming her beam. Gandr then gave a powerful ecto-energy strike to Dani, sending her crashing to the ground below. Gandr then landed nearby and started to approached Dani.

"I was looking forward to a long fight before I kill you, but then again, I have a time stream to alter and I don't want to waste time. Farewell, She-Phantom." Gandr said as his fist glowed dark blue.

Before Gandr can deal the finishing blow to Dani, he was suddenly blasted down by a combined ecto-energy blast. He look to see DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana.

"There's no way you're gonna kill her!" Robert said.

"And as long as we're here, you won't succeed." DJ said.

"Give up, Gandr." Lilith said.

"You'll be destined to fail and won't change the time stream anyway." Diana said.

"You Phantom kids are really getting on my nerves!" Gandr sneered.

Gandr flew towards the four kids, but they jump up into the air before Gandr can give them a ecto-energy strike. The four then flew down gave him a combined ecto-energy strike. However, this angered Gandr even more. DJ was about to strike Gandr once more, but Gandr send a powerful kick, making him crash to the ground once more and badly beaten. Lilith was about to retaliate and fired a ghost ray, but Gandr caught it with his hand. Gandr fires the ghost ray back, hitting Lilith dead on, sending her crashing to the ground and badly beaten. Gandr then flew at top speed before giving Robert a powerful ecto-energy strike, sending him to the ground and even forming a crater on the pavement. Diana was about to strike, but Gandr formed a ecto-rope and wrapped it around her midriff before shocking her with a ghost stinger until it weakened her and made her fall to the ground, joining her brother and cousins down below. Gandr then landed nearby and before he had time to react, Dani flew towards him at top speed and gave a powerful ecto-energy strike, sending him crashing at a nearby car. Gandr gets up to see Dani standing her ground.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna have to readjust my plan and you seem tougher than I thought. You and those pathetic kids win this round, but I'll be back, and when I do, the future will be sealed." Gandr said before he opens a ghost portal and goes through it.

"What is he talking about?" Dani said to herself.

Dani then approached DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana who are too beaten to get up.

"You four took a big hit. Now, can you four ghost kids explain why you are here on Earth or using the Team Phantom symbol?" Dani asked.

DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana however look up at Dani before they could loose consciousness.

"Auntie...?" DJ and Lilith said before they went unconscious.

"Mom...?" Robert and Diana said before they too passed out.

"Auntie? Mom?" Dani said, confused at what the kids said.

Dani then becomes shock as DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana then changed into their Human forms.

"What the?! They're bunch of kids! And they're half ghost?!" Dani said in shock.

Dani then regain her composure before she use her ecto-telekinesis powers to get a hold of the unconscious DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana.

"Better get these four home and figure out who these kids are." Dani said.

Dani then proceed to fly home while using her telekinesis to bring the four kids with her.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Well, Dani has met Gandr and it turns out she and Danny's combat skills has settle down 20 years later as compare to the present. Wait till you see the kid's reaction to their skills in the present. Well, Dani has discover that DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana are actually half ghost. What will happen when she finds out who they really are? Tune in next time in the next chapter. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 4: It's Complicated

**UltraPhantom: Good point my friend.**

**dromerosonic777: Your answer is here. :)**

**mikaela2015: It actually does remind me of our first collab and thanks. Love the reactions. :)**

**Here's chapter 4 everybody.**

Chapter 4: It's Complicated.

The storm has gotten worst and it started to rain. Luckily, Dani has arrived back home on time while maintaining a telekinetic hold on a unconscious DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana. Dani couldn't believe what has happen in the past few minutes. Returning home after visiting church only to encounter a ghost battle between a Asgardian draugr that she has never seen before and four ghost kids who shockingly turn out to be Halfas. Dani definitely wants to know who these kids are and how they got ghost powers in the first place. Dani then use her ecto-telekinesis powers to place DJ and Lilith on the couch in a sitting position before doing the same to Robert and Diana.

"Alright, now just gotta wait for them to wake up. Might as well call Jacob before they regain consciousness." Dani said.

Dani first went to her room to get change into her normal clothes before grabbing her phone to call Jacob. Dani waited until Jacob picked up.

_"Hey, Dani. Got back from church?" _Jacob said through the other side of the line.

"Yeah. Are you on your way?" Dani asked.

_"I'm at my mother's. She needed me for something really quick. I'll be on my way in 5 minutes."_ Jacob replied.

"Oh okay, and tell Mrs. Collins I said hi. Anyway, listen, Jacob, when you get here, there's something I need to show you. I can't explain it on the phone as it'll be complicated." Dani said.

_"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure I'll understand. Anyway, I'll see you soon, Dani." _Jacob said.

"Alright. I love you and be careful. The storm is getting bad." Dani said.

_"I love you too, Dani and I'll be okay. I'll see you soon." _Jacob said before he hangs up.

Dani then looks at the four unconscious teens that are still on the couch.

"Maybe I should put them in either the guest bedroom or my room and maybe cook something for them." Dani said.

Dani then proceed to put DJ and Lilith in the guest bedroom while she puts Robert and Diana in her bedroom before she heads to the kitchen to cook something to eat.

Meanwhile, in the guest bedroom, DJ and Lilith starts to regain consciousness. The first thing they noticed is that they are not outside on the streets, but in a bedroom.

"You okay, Lilith?" DJ asked as he rubs his head.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Where are we?" Lilith asked.

"I guess we're in someone's house. Where's Robert and Diana?" DJ asked.

"I don't know, but we should check who's house we're in." Lilith said.

DJ and Lilith then left the guest bedroom and as soon as they entered the hall, they saw Robert and Diana exiting out of Dani's bedroom and have regain consciousness.

"Robert, Diana, there you two are." DJ said.

"Oh, you two are here too." Diana said.

"Do you two have any idea who's house we're in?" Robert asked.

"No, DJ and I just woke up too." Lilith replied.

"Well, we should go to the living room and find out." Robert said.

"And judging by the delicious smell of cooking, the person living here is definitely home and cooking something good." Diana said.

DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana proceed to head to the living room and as soon as they enter, they look at the direction of the open kitchen and when wide-eyed when they saw who was cooking. It was Dani! Dani was cooking some sandwiches in the oven when she noticed the four kids have regain consciousness.

"I see you four are up. Why don't you all sit down." Dani said.

DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana sits down on the couch as Dani hands them glasses of water and some aspirin.

"You all should take it. You all took a big hit against that Asgardian draugr." Dani said.

"Thank you." DJ said.

"I'm sure you kids are hungry. I'm cooking something so you all can have." Dani said.

Dani then sat in the couch and began to observe the four kids that were sitting across from her. She could hardly believe what she witness moments ago when facing that Asgardian draugr. These four kids, who she thought were ghosts, were actually Halfas. Dani proceed to observe them closely and what's interesting to her is that two of the teens look like Danny and Sam. The only difference is the eye color, hair style, and the clothes they were wearing. What's also weird to her is that they called her 'Auntie'. Dani looks at the other two and noticed how they look like her and Jacob, with the only difference being the hair color, eye color and clothing they were wearing. And strangely to her, they called her 'Mom'.

"So, I saw that you kids have ghosts powers. I'm curious to know how you got them. Care to explain who you four really are?" Dani asked.

"It's complicated." Lilith nervously said.

"I have time. You two can start with your names." Dani said, gesturing to DJ and Lilith.

"My name is... Lilith Grace Fenton." Lilith nervously answered.

"And my name is Daniel James Fenton Junior, but most people call me DJ." DJ nervously answered.

"Fenton?" Dani asked.

Lilith sighed before looking at Dani straight in the eye.

"We are Danny Fenton's and Sam Manson's son and daughter from the future." Lilith said.

"In other words, we are your nephew and niece from the future." DJ said.

Dani went wide-eyed in shock as she couldn't believe the answer Lilith and DJ provided.

"Umm... my... my nephew and niece?!" Dani said in shock, which DJ and Lilith nodded. Dani then turn her attention to Robert and Diana. "And... what are your names?" Dani asked.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Robert asked.

"It's gonna put you in much more shock." Diana said.

Dani replied with a slow nod.

"Well, my name is Robert Collins." Robert said.

"And my name is Diana Collins. You married our father Jacob Collins." Diana said.

"We're your son and daughter from the future." Robert said.

Dani went wide-eyed once more, clearly in a state of shock.

"My... my..." Dani said before she places her hand on her chest and lays back on the couch.

"Told you it would be complicated." Lilith said.

"I can't believe this. My future nephew and niece, and... my future kids in front of me. Never thought this would ever happen in my life. Heck, I never thought I would have kids of my own in the future." Dani said in shock.

"Like I said, it would be complicated." Lilith said.

Dani couldn't believe as all this information gathered in her head. She tried to breathe as she compose herself. She was looking at her nephew and niece, and her own son and daughter from the future. This was truly shocking and unexpected for her. Dani then compose herself in order to ask more questions.

"Is there a reason why you four traveled back to the past? Is something wrong?" Dani asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Remember that ghost you were battling with us?" DJ asked.

"You mean that Asgardian ghost?" Dani asked.

"Yes. You see, his name is Gandr, a ghost exiled from the once Asgardian Ghost Zone dimension. He's a enemy of Team Phantom, but especially the four of us. We met him accidentally in the Ghost Zone without permission." Lilith said.

"We're not even allow to go to the Ghost Zone without our respective parents' consent." DJ said.

"Wow, improving your vocabulary, huh, DJ?" Lilith asked with a smirk.

"Hey!" DJ said in annoyance, making everyone else chuckle.

"Anyway, we got into another battle with Gandr and defeated him again. Afterwards, he said that he's tired of the four of us getting in his way and that the only way to get rid of us is to travel back to the past so that our existence doesn't happen." Robert said.

"In other words, travel to the past to kill our respective parents." DJ said as Lilith rolled her eyes.

"I think Auntie Dani know what that means, DJ." Lilith said in annoyance.

"Anyway, this is where we did something really dumb and stupid. We went to the Ghost Zone, without our respective parents' permission of course, even though they were knocked out, so that we can stop Gandr before he gets to Clockwork's Tower but by the time we got there, it was too late. That's went we inadvertently flew through the time monitor and travel back to the past, and then you know the rest." Diana said.

"So... you four traveled here inadvertently to stop this ghost and save Danny, Sam, Jacob and myself. Does Clockwork knows about this?" Dani asked.

"I don't know. He wasn't in the lair at the time." Lilith replied.

"Well, this is gonna be a big problem. Oh boy, imagine when Jacob gets here and Danny finds out about this when he gets home." Dani said as she buries her face in her hands.

"Well, hopefully Clockwork can fix this." Diana said.

"Anyway, what am I like in the future?" Dani asked with curiosity.

"Oh, trust me, you're the coolest aunt Lilith and I ever had. Sure, we love Auntie Jazz, but you're the fun one. Lilith and I love spending time with you and would do anything to make us smile and laugh. Heck, my dad can recall this one time where I was a baby, you and I were wearing black shirts. Mine said, 'Caution: My aunt is very crazy and I will not hesitate to use her!', and your shirt said, 'I'm the crazy aunt'." DJ said, making Dani chuckle.

"You know, that's something I would do." Dani said with a smile.

"And you used to babysit us when we were little, and you told us your origin as well your ghost battles and avenging the world as an Avenger." Lilith said.

"You're the best mom Diana and I have. Diana and I adore you and want to be like you when it comes to being a half ghost hero." Robert said.

"And you raise us right. You're a strong, kind, and caring individual and mother. You will do anything for Robert and I, like any mother would do." Diana said.

"You and I are very close. Heck, you can call me a momma's boy." Robert said, making Dani smile.

"Anyway, it's better if we don't tell you everything about the future. Don't want you to go nuts on making future events happen or not happen. As well as altering the time stream too much." Lilith said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dani said. "Anyway, just make yourself at home and hopefully we'll figure this situation out."

Dani eventually serve the hot sandwiches to DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana so that they at least have something to eat. As they eat, Dani heard the doorbell ring. She goes to answer it and sees Jacob on the other side of the door.

"Hey, Jacob. Come inside." Dani said, letting Jacob in.

"What a storm outside." Jacob said.

"Well, you're safe indoors now." Dani said before she and Jacob share a kiss.

"Anyway, what is it you wanted to show me?" Jacob asked.

"Oh boy, it just got really complicated and I gotta warn you, you're gonna be in a bit of shock." Dani said.

Dani then guides Jacob to the living room where he sees DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana. Diana and Robert were eating their sandwiches when they noticed Jacob and went a little wide-eyed upon seeing the 2023 version of their father. DJ and Lilith also went a little wide-eyed upon seeing Jacob.

"Diana, it's dad." Robert whispered.

"And with a beard? Never thought he grew one." Diana said.

"It's Uncle Jacob." Lilith whispered.

"I know." DJ whispered.

"Well, hello." Jacob greeted to the kids, not knowing who they are.

"Jacob, I want you to meet DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana." Dani said.

"Say, your name is Robert? My father's name was Robert." Jacob said.

"Yeah..." Robert said nervously.

"So, why are these kids here, Dani?" Jacob asked.

"Umm... this is gonna be very shocking." Dani said nervously.

"I'm all ears." Jacob said.

"Umm... well before I tell you, why don't you take a look at them real closely." Dani said.

Jacob then look at DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana closely and noticed their facial features.

"You know, two of you look like Danny and Sam and the other two look like Dani and me." Jacob said.

"You see, Jacob... Umm... DJ and Lilith are Danny and Sam's kids and Robert and Diana are... our kids... from the future..." Dani said.

Jacob didn't say a word as he couldn't believe what he has just heard.

"Umm... They are what?!" Jacob asked in shock.

"My name is DJ Fenton and this my sister Lilith Fenton. We're the son and daughter of Danny and Sam Fenton." DJ said.

"And I'm Robert Collins and this is my sister Diana Collins. You married Dani and you are our father." Robert said.

"There's no way you are our kids from the future." Jacob said still in shock.

"Robert, you have that family picture in your wallet?" Diana asked.

Robert then pull out his wallet from his pocket and took out a picture and hand it to Jacob. Jacob looks at the picture and sees a picture of Robert and Diana as well as older versions of Dani and himself.

"You two really are Dani and I's kids..." Jacob said in shock.

Dani then went to explain to Jacob about the four kids and why they traveled back in time. DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana changed into their ghost forms before changing back to Human form to show Jacob that they are also half ghost hybirds. It took a while for Jacob to gather this information in his head but understand fully on the situation.

"So... what's gonna happen when Danny gets back?" Jacob asked.

"I really don't know. This is gonna be hard to explain to him. And I thought we were done with the whole time travel thing." Dani said.

"I'm sure Dad... I mean, Danny will understand." Lilith said.

"I hope so... Anyway, until we figure out this situation and find this Gandr ghost, you four need to lay low, considering this isn't your time period." Dani asked.

"I do, agree. Don't want to cause some time paradox." DJ said.

"Well, I'll help you all settle in." Jacob said.

Jacob then went to go help DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana settle in.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Well, Dani and Jacob sure got a huge shock. Wait till Danny and Sam finds out. And Dani thought she and Danny were done with the whole time travel situation. Well, what happens when Dani and Jacob talk about their future and interact with the kids? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 5: Learning a Little

**Guest: I know. Heard about them. And thanks.**

**DrewTheIrish: Thank you. :)**

**dromerosonic777: Ooh, you'll find out soon enough ;)**

**KuriMaster 13: Gotta see what happens.**

**Mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

**Here's chapter 5 everybody.**

Chapter 5: Learning a Little.

A few minutes later after helping DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana settle in, Jacob went to the living room and saw Dani sitting on the couch, thinking deeply after being in shocked.

"Well, those kids are settled in." Jacob said.

"That's good." Dani said as Jacob took a seat next to her.

Jacob look at Dani as she didn't look at him.

"You okay, Dani?" Jacob asked.

"I'm just in shock. I mean, it's been one month since Thanos' defeat and now this happens." Dani said.

"Yeah..." Jacob said.

"Danny and Sam getting married? They have two kids?" Dani said before she looks at Jacob. "And... you and I get married and we have kids? I haven't thought that far in my future. Heck, I never thought that I would ever have kids, considering I wasn't naturally conceived." Dani said.

"Do you want kids?" Jacob asked.

"Of course I do. I think having children is a blessing." Dani said.

"Same here." Jacob said.

"I talked to Father Hughes because I was uncertain about my future and all that. I do want a future with you, Jacob. I just didn't think that far, knowing we will have kids once we do get married, and it's too early to think about that. We only been dating since 2017 and we're trying to recover after everything that has happen. It's just too soon to find out that we're gonna get married someday and have kids." Dani said.

"I understand Dani. It's too soon to think that far about our future. Just gotta take one step at a time." Jacob said.

"It's like our future was already written for us." Dani said.

"True. Well until then, we'll treat these kids as our friends, especially Robert and Diana. Don't treat them like our son and daughter." Jacob said.

"Oh, wait 'till Danny gets home." Dani said as she buries her face.

"Yeah... that's gonna be hard to explain to him." Jacob said.

"Yeah..." Dani said.

Jacob then grabbed Dani's hands before he looked at her in the eyes.

"But in a way, it's awesome to know that I get spend the rest of my life with you and we'll have a family together." Jacob said, making Dani smile.

"Yeah, I can't wait for the day when I become Danielle Collins someday." Dani said with a smile.

Dani and Jacob were about to kiss but they then had to pull back as DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana came back to the living room.

"Umm... I see you kids have settled in quite well." Dani said with a smile.

"Well, we are in a house who is own by someone we know quite well." Robert said.

"Good thing is our mom and dad... well future mom and dad in this time period's terms." Diana said, which made Dani and Jacob blush a little.

"Umm... it would be better if you were to refer to us by our first names." Dani said.

"Okay... Dani." Diana said.

"Yeah, it makes us feel old and it is kinda weird at the moment." Jacob said.

"Pretty sure it's gonna be the same case when DJ and I see our mom and dad of this time period." Lilith said.

"Yeah, we better refer to them by their first names." DJ said.

"Anyway, until we can find Gandr, what can we do at the time being?" Robert said.

"Well, until Danny gets back from his date, just relax for now." Dani said.

"Might as well watch some TV." Diana said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ghost Zone, Gandr lands at a nearby floating island and looks up to see the green and black void of the Ghost Zone. Back at his time period, he hasn't been to the Earth dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone in many millennium, not since his days as a warrior before his exile and eventual imprisonment. When he first arrive back at the Earth dimensional plane in 2043, he noticed how it has changed so much since the last time he was there. Now that he has traveled back to the year 2023, Gandr takes a look at his surroundings and noticed how the Ghost Zone has changed much, but not as much as it will be 20 years from now. He also noticed that the Ghost Zone is also trying to rebuild after everything that has happen recently.

"Looks like the Earth dimensional plane is recovering and trying to rebuild. This is the perfect opportunity to eliminate the Phantoms and put a end to those annoying little Phantom brats." Gandr said before another thought came to his mind. "And since they are recovering, that means they are still defenseless. This is a perfect opportunity to destroy Midgard. And I know just how."

Gandr then flew off, setting his sights on a location that he hasn't seen in years.

* * *

Back at Danny and Dani's house, Diana was in Dani's room looking out the window to watch the rain when she heard a knock coming from the doorway. Diana looks to see Jacob.

"Oh, hi dad... I mean, Jacob..." Diana said.

"It's alright. Anyway, how you doing?" Jacob asked.

"I guess I'm doing alright, but I miss home." Diana replied.

"I understand. Hopefully once we capture this Gandr ghost, Clockwork can help get you, your brother and your cousins back to your time period." Jacob said.

"I hope so. Not to mention not cause a time paradox or something." Diana said.

"Hopefully Clockwork will wipe some memories." Jacob said.

"Yeah..." Diana said.

"So, Diana, you don't have to tell me much, but I was wondering what am I like in your time period. Am I a good dad?" Jacob asked.

"Well, you are the best dad Robert and I ever had. You and I are very close, consider me a daddy's girl. You do anything to provide the family and always love and take care of mom, as well as Robert and I." Diana said, making Jacob smile.

"Well, that's nice to know. I can't wait for the day when I marry Dani. I suppose you know when that happens?" Jacob said.

"It's best not to tell you." Diana said.

"Yeah, you're right." Jacob said.

"Also, to be honest, it's odd to see you with a beard." Diana said.

"Hey." Jacob jokingly said with a laugh.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Lilith was also looking out the window while DJ was watching the TV. Dani on the other hand was having a chat with Robert.

"So, how you all got your ghost powers?" Dani asked.

"Well, we actually inherited from you and uncle Danny." Robert replied.

"Yeah, turns out we would have the same ghost DNA as well." Lilith asked.

"You're the oldest, right, DJ?" Dani asked.

"Yes, Dani." DJ replied.

"I suppose you cause your parents a big scare when they found out you had ghost powers?" Dani asked.

"According to my mom, I was floating above my crib. My parents kept a close eye on me after that." DJ said.

"Ever since then, my parents expected the same thing to happen to me." Lilith said.

"You and dad were very prepared for Diana and I." Robert said.

"Well, that's good. At least Jacob and I will be ready." Dani said. "So, out of curiosity, how did Danny reacted when he found out Sam was pregnant the first time?"

"According to my mom, he almost fainted." Lilith replied, which Dani held back a laugh.

"Really?" Dani said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, but he regain his composure before being excited that he will become a dad." Lilith replied.

"I can't wait when that happens. Well, I won't ask about myself." Dani said.

"Definitely." DJ said.

Dani's phone suddenly vibrate, indicating that Dani has a text message. Dani checks to see who send the message and realized it's from Danny.

"Well, looks like Danny is dropping off Sam and is on his way home now. Oh boy..." Dani said.

"So, what are you gonna do when he gets here?" DJ asked.

"Well, gonna have to tell him the truth. Just hope the reaction won't be bad." Dani said with a nervous chuckle.

**And that's the end of this chapter. All the small talk about the future, you'll see more of that in my upcoming DPxMCU one shot series TEAM PHANTOM: NEXT GENERATION on my Deviantart. Anyway, what will happen when Danny finds out? Stay tune to find out in the next chapter. Please review. :) **


	7. Chapter 6: We're On Our Own

**Before we get started, I need to address the situation regarding COVID-19. As you all know, we are all under a global pandemic due to the coronavirus and I know a lot of you are probably stuck inside your homes, apartments, etc, during these troubling times. However, we should never give up hope. Even after the darkest times, light always comes. We will make it through this together. Be sure to stay at your homes, especially if your sick, pray, if you're religious, and more importantly, stay healthy and wash your hands. We want to and will beat COVID-19. Please stay safe and stay awesome! Also, in other news, which is breaking, I will be planning some Daranak and Salzer Nova DPxMCU solos. If you have Facebook, stay tuned for more details regarding that. Now replies to my awesome reviewers.**

**UltraPhantom: Most likely.**

**KuriMaster13: Thank you. :)**

**dromerosonic777: I don't have plans for DPxMCU Thor 4.**

**Bobby Knight: None of that won't happen. Already have plans with the series.**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

**Here's chapter 6 everybody.**

Chapter 6: We're On Our Own.

It's been a few minutes since Dani learn that Danny is on his way home and Dani, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana are getting nervous. Dani is nervous than the others since she has no idea how she will explain the situation to Danny, especially when she has to explain about his future son and daughter, and nephew and niece. The kids on the other hand are wondering when he will show up while Jacob remains calm.

"Wonder what's taking him so long? He should have dropped Aunt... I mean Sam, by now." Robert said.

"Well, it is a boring and rainy day. Knowing Danny, he already dropped Sam at her house and now he's probably buying some food at that Chinese restaurant that is near downtown." Dani said.

"Hong Kong Gardens?" Lilith said.

"Yeah. Is that restaurant still open in your time period?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, pretty good food." DJ replied.

"That's nice to know. They've been trying to resume business after everything that has happen recently." Dani said.

"Thanos?" Robert asked.

"Yeah... I guess you all know about what happen?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, it's in the history books and you and Uncle Danny told us about it." Robert replied.

"We also heard about what happen to... Sam and Jacob." Lilith said.

"Yeah, we all wouldn't exist if you all hadn't reverse what Thanos did." Diana said.

"Same with Candence, Zachary and Josephine." DJ said.

"Who's Candence, Zachary and Josephine?" Jacob asked.

"Candence is my best friend. She's the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Foley." Lilith replied.

"Tucker and Valerie?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah." Lilith replied.

"Nice to know they're gonna get married." Jacob said.

"I don't even want to know how Tucker will act when that day comes." Dani said with a slight chuckle. "And Zachary and Josephine?"

"They're our cousins. Auntie Jazz's son and daughter." Robert replied.

"Jazz has kids as well? Nice. Wait a minute, who's the father?" Dani asked.

"You know a guy name Wes Weston?" Diana asked.

"That guy with the red hair that Danny dislikes a lot?" Dani asked.

"He's the father." Diana said.

"Oh boy... Danny is not gonna like that..." Dani said.

"He's a good dad and uncle." Lilith said.

"That's good." Jacob said.

Suddenly, everyone looks at the front door as they saw Danny arriving, holding a bag that contains Chinese food before placing it at the nearby table.

"DJ, it's dad." Lilith whispered.

"Yeah..." DJ said.

"Heck of a storm outside. One benefit of having ghost powers, don't have to be soaked." Danny said.

"Right..." Dani said. "Anyway, Danny, there are some individuals I want you to meet." Dani said as he gesture Danny to the four kids.

"Hi, uh, I don't care too much about fame but if you want a autograph, I can happily give you four kids some." Danny said.

"They're not here for autographs, Danny." Dani said. "I want you to meet DJ and Lilith, and Robert and Diana."

"DJ, huh? Like DJ LeMahieu?" Danny asked.

"It's short for my actual name. Preferred to be called that name." DJ said.

"Umm, Danny, why don't you take a real close look at them." Dani said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Just do it." Dani said.

Danny then takes a good look at the four and after a few seconds he noticed the similarities.

"Umm, Dani, who are these kids?" Danny asked.

"You might want to show him." Dani told the four kids.

Danny goes wide-eyed and in a state of shock as he saw DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana transform into their ghost forms.

"You four are half ghost as well?! Who are you?" Danny asked, still in a state of shock.

At that moment, DJ and Lilith look at each other before they got up and approached Danny. DJ then pull out his wallet before taking out a picture and hands it to Danny, who then takes a good look at it.

"A couple years from now, you'll marry Sam Manson, our mother." Lilith said.

"What?..." Danny said in shock.

"My name is DJ Fenton and this is my sister Lilith Fenton. We're your son and daughter from the future, the year 2043." DJ said.

Danny was in a state of shock and couldn't even find the words to speak. He was dead silent.

"Danny? Danny, you okay?" Dani asked, concerned for Danny.

Danny then shook his head before he went to the kitchen and pull out a Powerade from the fridge before drinking it. He then set his bottle down before looking at everyone.

"My what?!" Danny asked in shock.

"I was shock as well too, Danny. And it's a long story." Dani said.

"How is this even possible?" Danny said before he smack himself on the head. "Let me guess, time travel?"

"I'm afraid so." Dani replied.

"And I thought we were done with the whole time travel thing after everything that has happen." Danny said.

"I thought so too." Dani said.

"Anyway, who are you two?" Danny asked, looking at Robert and Diana.

"Name's Robert Collins." Robert said.

"And I'm Diana Collins." Diana said.

"I suppose your parents are Dani and Jacob and I'm your uncle?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Robert said.

"Well, it's nice to know Dani will have kids." Danny said. "Anyway, what's the story?"

While DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana change back into their ghost forms, Dani explains to Danny what has happen at the park and how she encounter the four kids.

"So, this Gandr wants to kill Dani, Sam, Jacob and myself just so your existence won't happen. What makes him think doing that will change anything?" Danny asked.

"Not only that, why all four of us?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, he could just kill just you and I and that's it." Danny said.

"Regardless, we can't allow that to happen." DJ said.

"Couple questions, how are we gonna stop him and how are you four gonna get back to your time period?" Danny asked.

"For your first question, we just have to somehow capture him and bring him back to our time period." Robert replied.

"For your second question, I don't know, stopping Gandr is our main priority at the moment." Lilith replied.

"We should call the rest of the team about this." Jacob said.

"NO!" Danny and Dani said.

"No, the rest of the team, especially Sam, cannot find out about this. We're on our own on this one." Danny said.

"It's crazy enough when we met our respective future kids, imagine the reaction from Sam and the rest of the family and team when they find out about this." Dani said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jacob said before something came to his mind. "Wait a minute, maybe we should tell Sam. I mean, she is involved and she is a target. Where is she now?"

"I dropped her off at her apartment." Danny replied.

"Da... I mean, Danny. There's a high chance Gandr may go after her!" Lilith said, knowing what Jacob is talking about.

"We better get to her place and fast." Danny said before he and Dani change into their ghost forms.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on the kids." Jacob said.

"You sure?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, I have a ecto-blaster on me." Jacob said.

"Alright." Danny said before facing the kids. "It's best you four stay here."

"Don't worry, Danny, da... I mean Jacob will be fine with us." Diana said.

"Alright, let's move Dani." Danny said before he and Dani took off for Sam's place.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sam's apartment, Sam was already starting to settle in after her date with Danny and now was getting to check her laptop when she suddenly had a chill. Sam then looks around her living room but it was clear and too quiet. Sam then grabbed her ecto-blaster.

"Danny?" Sam called but got no response. "Okay, whoever ghost is here, show yourself."

Suddenly, Gandr made himself tangible, startling Sam. Sam regain her composure and tried to shoot Gandr with her blaster. However, Gandr quickly shot Sam with an ecto-blast, sending her towards the wall, knocking some picture frames down and gets knocked unconscious upon impact.

"One down to put in the cell. Three to go." Gandr said.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Well, things will get interesting for Danny and Dani at this point forward. At some point, Sam should be annoyed that ghosts keep kidnapping her. Well, Gandr made his first move? What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. Please review and wash your hands. :) **


	8. Chapter 7: Your Time Is Up

**KuriMaster13: The time travel conversation will happen in a later chapter.**

**UltraPhantom: Thank you. :)**

**dromerosonic777: It's alright.**

**Knox (Guest): I don't do that and it's off topic because you should say something about the chapter of this story. And no, I won't.**

**DrewTheIrish: Sweet. Looking forward to seeing it. :)**

**Marshmellon27: Hope your family is safe too. And thank you,glad you enjoy my stories and this series :)**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

**Here's chapter 7 everybody. :)**

Chapter 7: Your Time Is Up.

Danny and Dani arrived at the front door of Sam's apartment. Danny immediately knocked on the door.

"Sam! Are you okay?! Open up!" Danny said as he knocks on the door, hoping Sam would answer.

"She's not responding." Dani said.

"Okay, Dani and I are coming in." Danny said.

Danny and Dani went intangible before they phase through Sam's front door to get inside. Once in, they see that the living room is deserted.

"Sam?" Dani called.

"I'll check around the place." Danny said as he goes intangible and searches around the apartment.

As Danny looks around the whole apartment, Dani looks around the living room to see if she finds anything out of the ordinary. She then suddenly see the picture frames on the floor, some of them with broken glass, as well as Sam's ecto-blaster on the floor. Dani walk to the objects and knelt down before grabbing Sam's ecto-blaster. Dani then press a button on her utility belt and grabs and activates a device that is use to detect remains of ecto-signatures. It can detect a signature from a ghost that was present earlier. Dani checks the meter and it detects a signature, confirming Dani's suspicions, just as Danny finished his search.

"Sam's not here." Danny said.

Dani looks at Danny with worry.

"I think I know what happen to Sam." Dani said as he points to the picture frames and ecto-blaster. "She got kidnapped."

"No! No! No! I just got Sam back. I'm not gonna lose her again!" Danny said.

"We'll find her, Danny." Dani said.

"If that Gandr guy does anything to her, he'll pay." Danny growled as his eyes glow red.

"Don't worry, we'll stop him. We better go around the area and see if we have any witnesses. This is a apartment complex after all." Dani said.

"Right." Danny said as he calms down.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the house, Jacob was having a chat with DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana about how they ghost fight back in their time.

"So I guess you four are becoming quite the remarkable half ghost fighting heroes in your time period, huh? That's nice to hear." Jacob said with a smile.

"Well, Diana, Robert, DJ and I have learn from the best." Lilith said.

"The best Phantom duo there is." DJ said.

"Danny and Dani." Jacob said.

"Well, that's true, we mostly learn from Auntie Dani and dad, but we also know two people who are from another planet that are half ghost hybirds as well and are great friends with the family. They are considered family friends to us. DJ, Diana, Robert, our friends and I know them and are great friends with their respective kids, which they are also half ghost as well." Lilith said.

"Daranak and Salzer, right?" Jacob asked.

"Yep. It's fascinating that other alien species from different worlds can become half ghost as well instead of just us Humans." Diana said.

"So, Daranak and Salzer eventually got married to whoever they fell in love with and has kids of their own and they got ghost powers?" Jacob asked.

"Yep. Great friends as well. It's always a good time when they visit Earth from time to time, and get some extra help when it comes to ghost fighting." Robert said.

"Not to mention pulling pranks on our foes, like Victoria and Lexi." Diana said with a smirk.

"Definitely." Lilith said with a smirk as she and Diana high-five each other.

"Not only do we learn from dad and Auntie Dani, but we sometimes learn from the Nova Twins whenever they visit." DJ said.

"Amazing." Jacob said.

"But we still have a lot to learn regardless." Robert said.

"Definitely, if any of us are gonna take over command of Team Phantom in our future." Lilith said.

"That day will come." Jacob said.

"Till then, only Auntie Dani and dad are the leaders of the team." DJ said.

"That's good. Danny and Dani make a great duo. No one can't stop them." Jacob said.

Suddenly, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana gasped as their ghost sense went off.

"We got company." Lilith said as she along with DJ, Robert and Diana change into their ghost forms.

Suddenly, DJ and Robert got blasted by a powerful Asgardian Energy Flash, sending them crashing at the wall, knocking them unconscious and changing back into their Human forms. Gandr then made himself tangible.

"That's him!" Diana said.

Diana then charge towards Gandr, but he violent slap her away, making her crash into the wall and groan in pain. Lilith then gave Gandr a roundhouse kick, making him stumble back a little. Lilith then fired multiple ecto-blasts to hold Gandr back. Gandr then flipped the coffee table towards Lilith. Lilith managed to go intangible as the table flies harmlessly through her. As soon as Lilith turns tangible, Gandr blasted her, knocking her unconscious and changing back into her Human form. Before Gandr can continue, he gets hit from behind by Jacob, who used the Anti-Creep ghost stick, but he didn't budged. Gandr faces Jacob as he aims his blaster, but Gandr grabbed it and crushes it with his own hand. Jacob then tried to attack Gandr with the creep stick again, but Gandr grabbed it. Before Gandr can attack, Diana regained her composure and blasted Gandr away from Jacob.

"Get away from him!" Diana said.

"Ha! Too bad you won't be able to save your future father here, little girl." Gandr said.

Gandr then shot some Asgardian ecto-rays from his eyes, blasting Diana and causing her to scream in pain before she drops to the floor unconscious and changes back into Human form. Jacob was about to give a right hook, but Gandr immediately catches Jacob's hand and starts to give a grip, making Jacob groan in pain. Jacob use his other hand to give several punches to Gandr's face but he didn't seem to budge.

"Foolish Human. Your time is up. I will make sure your future offspring will not exist." Gandr said with a evil grin.

Gandr then blasted Jacob, sending him crashing at the wall, knocking him out.

"Two down. Two more to go." Gandr said.

**And that's the end of the chapter. The characters I've mentioned or referenced, you'll see them in my upcoming one-shots and know more about them. Remember, this story takes place one month after Endgame so of course Danny will feel about Sam getting kidnapped. Well, Jacob got kidnapped and I believe this is the first time he is. What will happen next? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review. :) **


	9. Chapter 8: We Really Are Foolish

**stephanieeiche10: Hope you stay safe.**

**UltraPhantom: I've always made the characters do roundhouse kicks and thanks.**

**KuriMaster13: He sure does.**

**dromerosonic777: Thanks, also another Victoria. You'll learn more about her in my upcoming one-shots.**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions.**

**RYJAN: Thank you. That means alot.**

**Guest: IDK if you're the same person or not but stop asking the same questions in two reviews. Also, please start using codenames instead of leaving it as 'Guest'. Can't tell if you're the same person or not.**

**Here's chapter 8 everybody.**

Chapter 8: We Really Are Foolish.

At Sam's apartment complex, Danny and Dani were going around the complex to see if there are any witnesses to Sam's kidnapping. Dani approached the front door of one apartment unit before knocking on it and wait for someone to answer. Eventually, a man answer and was surprised to see Dani at the front door.

"Whoa... you're the ghost girl." the man said.

"Yeah... sorry to disturb you at this time of night, but I was wondering if you saw anything out of the ordinary at this complex tonight?" Dani asked.

"No, nothing unusual tonight." the man replied.

"Okay, well you have a goodnight." Dani said before continuing to look for witnesses.

Dani continue to go door-by-door but so far no witnesses turn up.

"Looking for the ghost that took Sam Manson, ghost girl?" a middle-aged woman asked.

"You saw Sam getting kidnapped?" Dani asked.

"Yes. I'm Sam's neighbor. I was coming home from my shift when I saw this large ghost phase out of her apartment, carrying her, before he disappeared though a ghost portal." the woman said.

"Do you remember what the ghost look like?" Dani asked.

"I couldn't get a good look, but he was wearing some type of red and black armor." the woman replied.

"I see. Well, thank you for your cooperation, ma'am." Dani said.

"Anytime, Danielle." the woman said before she heads home.

Dani then use her Fenton Phones to contact Danny.

"Danny, come in?" Dani called.

_"Go ahead, Dani." _Danny said through the comlink.

"I managed to get a witness and got info." Dani said.

_"Alright, I'm on my way." _Danny said.

After a few minutes, Danny regroups with Dani.

"What did the witness say?" Danny asked.

"She said that she saw a ghost wearing red and black armor kidnapping Sam from her apartment before going through a ghost portal. I know it's definitely Gandr." Dani said.

"Well, at least we now know that Sam is kidnapped... again." Danny said as he rolled his eyes at the last part. "You better contact Jacob just in case and status on those kids."

"Right." Dani said before she grabs her cell phone to call Jacob.

Dani then wait for Jacob to answer the phone, but after a few minutes, she doesn't get a answer.

"He's not answering." Dani said.

"We better get back to the house." Danny said.

Danny and Dani then flew back to the house as quickly as possible, with Dani fearing that something happen to Jacob and the kids. As soon as they reached the house and phased in, they noticed the living room is a mess and the four kids lying on the floor unconscious.

"Check them." Danny said, pointing at Robert and Diana.

Danny checks on DJ and Lilith while Dani checks on Robert and Diana.

"Robert? Diana?" Dani called.

"DJ? Lilith? You two okay?" Danny asked.

At that moment, the four kids starts to groan as they regain consciousness and first see Danny and Dani.

"Gandr attacked us." Lilith said.

"We tried to stop him but he overpowered us quickly." Robert said.

"Wait, where's Jacob?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, last thing I remember, Jacob was fighting him off." Diana said.

"I'm afraid Gandr took him. He also took Sam as well." Danny replied.

"We gotta save them." DJ said.

"Not at the condition you all are in. Not to mention we need to come up with a plan first and know his whereabouts." Dani said.

"Unless he killed them." Danny said.

"If Gandr killed Sam and Jacob, then the kids would have faded from existence already." Dani said.

"True. Geez that would be like 5 years ago." Danny said.

"Knowing Gandr, he would use Sam and Jacob as hostages in order to lure you two." Robert said.

"Good, that'll give us time to rest and come up with a plan if we want to defeat Gandr and save Sam and Jacob." Dani said.

"Not to mention learn about Gandr's abilities. Well, you four should rest up." Danny said.

Hours later, with the rainy weather still present in the night sky outside, Lilith has enter the guest bedroom in the house, where she has found Robert sitting on the bed, getting ready to sleep.

"Robert." Lilith called, making Robert look at her.

"Oh, hey, Lilith. What are you doing here?" Robert asked.

"I can't go to bed." Lilith said as she sits next to Robert.

"That's understandable. What about DJ and Diana?" Robert asked.

"DJ is sleeping on the couch as usual while Diana is asleep at Dani's room." Lilith replied.

"And... Danny and Dani? This is weird saying my mom's name." Robert said.

"Dani is out on a ghost patrol. She should be back soon. Danny is looking through data on the Ghost Zone and trying to find something regarding Gandr. Weird to say my dad's name." Lilith answered.

"So much has happen today, and not a good one either." Robert said.

"Yeah, going back to the past, meeting a young adult Auntie Dani." Lilith said.

"As well as a young adult Uncle Danny." Robert said.

"This is all Gandr's fault for getting us into this mess." Lilith said.

"Yeah, if he thinks going back to the past in order to eliminate our respective parents so that we can't exist, he's got another thing coming." Robert said.

"Yeah, we beat him before, we'll beat him again." Lilith said.

"And how are we suppose to do that without causing a time paradox?" Robert asked.

"Even if we can defeat him, we just have to hope Clockwork from this time period can fix it and prevent a paradox." Lilith said.

"Maybe we should be distant." Robert said.

"So you simply watch things unfold from a distance?" Lilith asked.

"Yeah, I mean who would've thought the four of us would just go and follow him straight to the past like that?" Robert asked, making Lilith sighed.

"We really are foolish, are we?" Lilith asked.

"Yep, we sure are." Robert replied.

"I hope we can get back to our time period." Lilith said.

"Don't worry, cuz, we will. You, me, DJ, Diana, we all will go through this together. We're a team. We'll defeat Gandr with Danny and Dani, and we'll get back to our time period." Robert said.

"I hope so." Lilith said.

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep." Robert said.

"Alright." Lilith said as she leaves the room for Robert to get some sleep.

Lilith then heads downstairs where she finds Danny sitting on the couch and on his laptop trying to find anything about Gandr.

"Hi da... Danny." Lilith said.

"Oh, hello, Lilith. What are you doing up?" Danny asked.

"I can't go to bed, especially due to the situation and the fact I'm in a different time period." Lilith replied.

"That's understandable. I probably feel the same way too if I was in your place." Danny said.

"Yeah, but you have experience with time travel. You told me and DJ the stories, including your recent experience." Lilith said as she sat next to Danny.

"Guess I told you and DJ a lot, huh?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, not to mention DJ and I learn from the best." Lilith said with a smile.

"So, what am I like in your time period? Am I a good dad? How's Sam?" Danny asked.

"Well, you are a good dad, strict sometimes, yet caring as well. You and Sam raised DJ and me good. Mom is alright. You and I are very close." Lilith replied.

"Guess you're daddy's little princess?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, even if I'm a 14 year old, although I won't admit that in public of course." Lilith said, which Danny chuckled.

"It's alright. Nice to know that I'll have a daughter that I'll be close to." Danny said, making Lilith smile.

Suddenly, Danny and Lilith heard DJ groan as he wakes up and rub his eyes.

"Huh? Must have slept in the couch again." DJ said.

"Again?" Danny asked.

"He sleeps on the couch time to time during the summer, mainly because he watches TV." Lilith said.

"Hmm, gotta try to break that habit." Danny said.

"Working on that." DJ said.

"Crazy how we're here in this time period, talking to you and we're not even born yet." Lilith said.

"It's crazy. But I'll make sure Gandr is stop. The last thing I need is to see you two as well as Robert and Diana fade from existence. Can't let your lives end like this. Gotta get you guys home." Danny said.

Suddenly, Dani phase through the wall, arriving back from her patrol.

"Any sighting from Gandr?" Danny asked.

"No, but I did found something back at the park where I encountered him the first time." Dani said.

"We better get Robert and Diana then." Danny said.

**And that's the end of the chapter. There's your bonding moment between Danny and his future kids. This was more of a resting chapter I guess. BTW, what do you think of DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana so far? Well, what will happen when Sam and Jacob are in the Ghost Zone? Wait and find out till the next chapter. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 9: Gandr's Origin

**Alright, before we get started. I need to say something to you all, my readers. First, I apologized for the long wait. Been having mental health issues and breakdowns because of you know who and her friends/followers, which explains why progress is slow. I really appreciate on what you think of my characters DJ and Lilith once you finish reading this chapter. Be sure to space in your review so that I can know. I could really use some feedback regarding them, especially on how they look like, and especially if you have seen them on my Deviantart page. Anyway, another thing, I have made a minor update to chapter 6 regarding Jazz's future so be sure to check it out. Anyway, replies to the reviewers.**

**KuriMaster13: Well, I was getting close to having writer's block. Also, as said before, issue regarding time travel will be brought up in a later chapter. Also, think of Back to the Future in a way.**

**dromerosonic777: Thank you for the feedback, especially regarding DJ and Lilith. Also, I will draw them in the future once this whole situation involving you know who settles down.**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions.**

**Here's chapter 9 everybody.**

Chapter 9: Gandr's Origin.

At a prison cell in the Ghost Zone, Sam and Jacob were starting to regain consciousness and both woke up. The first thing they see is that they're in a cell as well as each other.

"Sam?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob?" Sam asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sam and Jacob asked simultaneously.

"I guess that ghost kidnapped you too?" Sam asked.

"But not all." Gandr said as he made himself present to Sam and Jacob.

"You! Let us go!" Sam said in anger.

"No can do, Lady Manson." Gandr said.

"So, you're an Asgardian ghost?" Sam asked.

"Indeed." Gandr replied.

"So, you're Gandr? Well, your plan will fail." Jacob said.

"We'll see about that." Gandr said.

"How you know his name, Jacob?" Sam asked.

"Dani encountered him earlier today." Jacob replied.

"What do you want with us?" Sam asked.

"Simple, to kill you both to ensure the next generation doesn't happen." Gandr replied.

"Next generation, what are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"You'll find out soon enough when the Phantoms get here. After all, you two are good enough to be bait." Gandr replied.

"Why not kill us now? I mean you got us and you just said you want to kill us." Jacob asked.

"Very quite simple. I'll kill you but not before you see my other plan." Gandr said.

"What other plan?" Jacob asked.

"Destroy your meaningless world." Gandr said.

"Destroy the Earth? Why?" Jacob asked.

"I once said this to another Asgardian draugr 10 years ago and I'll say it again to you. I thought Asgardians as well as their ghost counterparts were suppose to protect the Nine Realms, well eight now, and the Ghost Zone, not terrorizing it." Sam said.

"Please, ever since Odin imprisoned the Goddess of Death Hela, his ambitions for peace was making Asgard and its Ghost Zone dimensional plane weak." Gandr said.

* * *

_(638 B.C.)_

_It's been one year since Odin had imprisoned Hela after he decides to stop his conquest after realizing peace is the true way to unite the Nine Realms, and peace in the Nine Realms also means peace in the Nine Dimensional Planes of the Ghost Zone. At the Asgardian dimensional plane, most of the ghosts were split on Odin's views. Most of the ghosts accepted Odin's peaceful ways, including Grabacr, Ofnir, Halvar, Ragnar, Lady Siv, and Rigr. Other draugrs were neutral on the subject, including Gunne and Gier. And finally, there were others that were totally against Odin's new peaceful views and believes that Hela ambitions towards creating a powerful Asgardian Empire and bring fear to other worlds and Ghost Zone dimensional planes was the way to show their might and glory. One of them was a ghost of a deceased Einherjar warrior who happen to be Gandr. He was currently having a dispute with his fellow draugrs._

_"Odin is ruining what should be our Asgardian glory with his peaceful views. Hela should be ruler, that way we can show the universe our might and power." Gandr said._

_"And how exactly should we show our might and power?" Halvar asked._

_"Continuing our war conquering. Go to battles and show our opposition we are a force to be reckoned with." Gandr replied._

_"That's not the way to achieve peace. Yes, it is true that in order to gain peace, you must be ready for war, but invading other worlds is not the way." Grabacr said._

_"And especially slaughtering the innocent. Innocent who has done nothing wrong." Siv said._

_"Do you honestly believe Hela's ambitions would be great for Asgard? For what I see, it would be nothing but blood and death." Ofnir said._

_"And that could bring lots of chaos and threats here in the Ghost Zone." Ragnar said._

_"Gunne, what do you think?" Grabacr asked._

_"You know I'm neutral on this subject. Whatever happens goes. If Odin imprisoned Hela, so beat it." Gunne said._

_"I do have to agree. Things happen for a reason and will happen in the future." Gier said._

_"You all are becoming blind. I don't know what you see in Odin's peaceful views and I don't like it." Gandr said._

_"Doesn't matter, and we will not have this discussion again. Do you understand?" Grabacr asked._

_"Fine." Gandr said as he leaves the group. "Looks like I'm gonna have to do things my way."_

_Months after the dispute, Gandr as well as other draugrs who are against Odin's peaceful ways tried to pull a coups d'état on the Asgardian dimensional plane, but thanks to the efforts and leadership from Halvar, Ragnar, Grabacr, Ofnir, Gunne, Gier and Siv, Gandr and his forces were defeated or captured, including Gandr. Afterwards, it was decided that Gandr and his forces would be banished from the Asgardian dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone. However, this would be a terrible mistake. After getting banished, Gandr and his forces went to continue what Hela wanted to do and commit multiple acts of genocide against the ghostly inhabitants of other Ghost Zone dimensional planes. One by one, Gandr kill many ghostly inhabitants in other Ghost Zone planes before moving on to the next. When he finally set his sights on the Earth dimensional plane and Earth, he had plan to destroy Earth, and the Humans and its Ghost Zone inhabitants, but he was finally captured and defeated. Right now, he was cuffed before facing before his former warriors Halvar, Ragnar, Grabacr, Ofnir, Gunne, Gier, and Siv._

_"You think defeating my forces or stopping me will end all of this. No, this is just the beginning." Gandr spatted._

_"Silence! Your actions has cause our reputation and it's gonna take a while to regain trust from other planes again, especially the Nine Dimensional Planes of Paranormal Yggdrasil." Siv said._

_"Grabacr, what should we do with him?" Gunne asked._

_"Gandr, because of your actions, we have no choice but to imprison you and will stay imprisoned for all eternity." Grabacr said._

_Afterwards, the draugrs imprisoned Gandr and had hope that nothing will happen to cause him to escape._

* * *

"They think I would be imprisoned forever but they were wrong." Gandr said, telling his background story to Sam and Jacob.

"How did you managed to escaped?" Jacob asked.

"When the Asgardian dimensional plane got destroyed, its energy finally waned until there was no longer any force keeping me imprisoned. I knew when I got released that Ragnarok had happened." Gandr said.

"So you got released six years ago. So... where are you now?" Jacob asked.

"Floating in the void. I wouldn't arrive at the Earth plane for another 20 years. Normally it would take light years but thanks to my power, I can get to other planes faster." Gandr replied.

"Wait, are you telling me that you're from the future?" Sam said, not believing what she heard.

"Yes, Lady Manson, and I must say, you Humans have advanced since the last time I was here, but you haven't changed. Shame that all that advancement will be nothing when I destroy your planet." Gandr replied.

"Doesn't matter. Danny and Dani will find you and stop you." Sam said.

"The only thing they will be seeing is you two dead and the next generation fading from existence. Now, I have a plan to enact soon." Gandr said as he leaves.

"Seriously, Jacob, what is he talking about this next generation. What does he know that I don't? And do you know something?" Sam asked.

"It's complicated. It's better if Danny and Dani tell you since they know more." Jacob replied.

"That is if they and the team can find us." Sam said.

"I have confidence Danny and Dani will find us." Jacob said. 'And the kids.' Jacob thought. "Only thing we can do is pray, Sam."

"Hope they find us soon too." Sam said.

**And that's the end of this chapter. I'll be honest, I never thought Gunne and Gier would actually make another DPxMCU appearance again, even if it was a briefly or a flashback. And now you got a good look of B.C. Ghost Zone. Did you catch the easter egg from DANNY PHANTOM: THE ASGARDIAN DRAUGR? No, not Gunne or Gier, what Sam said? Anyway, what did Dani find on her patrol? Find out next time in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of DJ and Lilith, especially those who saw them on my Deviantart.**


	11. Chapter 10: Time Crisis

**KuriMaster13: Patience my friend. There's a saying, something rush will end up bad,but something that is slow and takes progress will end up good. Also the last chapter is necessary. Gotta learn why Gandr is the way he is.**

**dromerosonic777: Thank you. Glad that you like my DJ and Lilith. And you'll find out later on.**

**UltraPhantom: Thanks, and he'll just have a daughter.**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. **

**Here's chapter 10 everybody.**

Chapter 10: Time Crisis.

Back at the house, Danny, Dani, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana have gathered at the table after Dani came back from her patrol and found something during her patrol.

"Okay, Dani, what happened?" Danny asked.

"Okay, I went on patrol and I decided to go back to the park where I first encountered Gandr and the kids to see if I could find any clues and that's where I found this." Dani said as she pulls out a small red and black device and place it on the table.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"I have no idea." Dani replied.

"We do." Lilith said as DJ grabs the device.

"What is it?" Dani asked.

"This is where Gandr store his map of his bases or former areas where he had visit. It also tracks his location." DJ replied.

"Before you ask, we've seen this thing before." Robert said.

"And stole it before Gandr got it back." Diana said.

"Can you activate it?" Danny asked.

"It'll be hard but I think Diana can do it." Robert said.

"I learn a little from Candence last time she hack into that thing. I just gotta act like her." Diana said.

"How long would it take?" Danny asked.

"If Candence was here, a few minutes, but since she's not here, a few hours." Diana said.

"Well, you better get started then." Dani said.

"And we'll help Diana anyway we can." Lilith said.

"Alright, while you kids work on hacking this thing, I think I'll pay Clockwork a visit and see what he has to say." Dani said.

"You want me to come with you?" Danny asked.

"You should stay with them just in case." Dani said.

"Alright, be careful, Dani." Danny said.

"Don't worry, big bro, I got this." Dani said before she left.

"Okay, I'm gonna need to find a way to use 2020's technology in order to hack this thing. I'm gonna need some things in order to replicate what Candence use back at home." Diana said.

"What do you need?" Danny asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dani heads towards Fenton Works in order to get to the ghost portal. She goes intangible so that she doesn't get seen by Jack and Maddie as she needs to make sure the situation stays between Danny, Jacob and herself. She eventually heads into the ghost portal before turning solid. She then heads towards the direction of Clockwork's Lair. As she flies to her designation, Dani look around the Ghost Zone to see all the other lairs, islands and ghost activity. She sees how the Ghost Zone is also trying to recover and rebuild to get things back to normal now that the ghosts that were victims to Thanos' Decimation have been resurrected a month ago and the ghosts are trying to adjust after everything that has happen. Dani eventually arrived to Clockwork's Lair and heads inside.

"Clockwork? Clockwork, you there?" Dani called as she looks at Clockwork's monitors.

Dani looks at one of the monitors that shows the future, before the kids traveled to the past. Dani watches DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana's ghost fighting and their victories against common enemies, including some against Gandr before. Dani smile as she sees what the future holds when she and Danny has kids someday and how they'll be raised.

"They have talent." Dani said to herself.

"Indeed they do." Clockwork said as he appears.

"There you are. Clockwork, please tell me you can fix this issue? They didn't travel through the Quantum Realm and I know that it's different when traveling through your screens." Dani said.

"Indeed you are correct, Danielle. Time travel through my screens is different than traveling through the Quantum Realm that you and Danny did. As for the situation, I will fix this issue and wipe your memories along with those who have seen or interact with your and Danny's future kids." Clockwork said.

"Awesome." Dani said.

"However, you do have one problem." Clockwork said.

"Oh no, what is it?" Dani asked.

"In order to prevent a time paradox, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana, as well as Gandr must return to their time period in 24 hours. From the time they arrive here to the next day. Right now you have 12 hours left." Clockwork said.

"But I have to wait until Diana can activate some device that Gandr lost and then come up with a plan." Dani said.

"Danielle, you must remember that I am the Master of Time and I know everything. And even though I cannot tell you the outcome of this crisis, you must remember that of all the times you and Danny have dealt with problems, you always find a way to beat time itself. Think of your past victories. That's all I can tell you." Clockwork said.

"Thanks, Clockwork." Dani said.

"You shall head home, Danielle. I believe your future daughter will soon activate that device as the world and the future for you and Danny is hanging in the balance." Clockwork said.

"I will make sure Gandr doesn't change anything." Dani said before she takes off and heads back to the Fenton Portal. She goes intangible before flying through the portal so that she isn't seen by Jack and Maddie. Once she phase out of Fenton Works, she turns tangible before she starts heading back home.

* * *

Back at the house, Diana continues to try and activate Gandr's device. She has a whole new respect for Tucker and Candence since they know more about technology and hacking unlike she does.

"I wonder if Candence would be able to hack this thing using 2020's technology." Diana said.

"I'm sure she would." Lilith said.

"Well we could use help from Mr. Foley of this time period but then again, we can't cause more problems than we already have." Robert said.

"Well, at least Diana learn little from Candence last time." DJ said.

"Like father, like daughter I guess." Danny chuckled, thinking of Tucker's future.

Suddenly, the device lit up before a hologram is projected.

"We got him." Diana said with a smirk.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Well, looks like Danny, Dani and the kids will have another problem on their hands and they have a short time window. Well... to be honest I don't have much to say for this author's note. The next two chapters won't have much action, but then again, you have to build up for the action. Anyway, well next up is the battle plan. How will they plan it out? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 11: We're on the Clock

**UltraPhantom: Thanks and kinda.**

**KuriMaster13: Right**

**dromerosonic777: Thanks.**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions.**

**Here's chapter 11 everybody.**

Chapter 11: We're on the Clock.

At the Ghost Zone, Sam and Jacob couldn't do anything except watch Gandr. They noticed him building a weapon of some sorts. Both know that Danny and Dani needs to stop him as soon as possible and still hope that they can find them. Sam has also been thinking what Gandr said during this whole captivity. She is still wondering what Gandr meant by the next generation. She also know that Jacob knows something that she doesn't since Jacob told her that whatever he knows is complicated. It's a bummer for her since she'll have to wait for the team to come rescue them in order to get the answer. Meanwhile, Jacob is observing the weapon Gandr is assembling.

"If you think whatever weapon your building will achieve its goal in destroying Earth, you got another thing coming." Jacob said.

"What is it anyway?" Sam asked.

"Glad you ask, Lady Manson. This weapon is suppose to act like the Bifrost. However instead of the beam teleporting like the actual Bifrost, the beam will be used to destroy the whole planet. Your planet will be nothing but a bunch of fragments." Gandr said.

"You're out of your mind. If you destroy the planet, you'll change the course of history. Heck, yourself of this current time won't arrive here." Jacob said.

"For a ghost from the future, I thought you'll be smart enough to not mess with time." Sam said.

"Please, better this way. I destroy your planet, which will also result in the deaths of your pathetic team and especially the next generation." Gandr said before resuming working on his weapon.

"You think Danny and Dani will find us and stop Gandr?" Sam asked.

"They have to." Jacob replied.

* * *

Back at the house, DJ, Lilith, Robert, Diana and Danny were looking at the hologram projected by the device that Diana managed to activate. It shows a map of the Ghost Zone and Gandr's location.

"Looks like he's near the edge of the Earth dimensional plane. In all the years travelling in the Ghost Zone, the team and I never been to these regions. We always thought there's nothing to explore beyond there. Well at least until we learn that other worlds exist in the universe." Danny said.

"I know where that location is. In a few years, that area will become Gandr's lair, his base of operations." Lilith said.

"According to the draugrs, that lair use to be a Asgardian draugr base and temporary prison that they use during their war against Pariah Dark in the year 230 A.D.." DJ said.

"That has to be where Sam and Jacob are." Robert said.

"Well then, now we just need a plan." Diana said.

At that moment, Dani phase through the wall, returning from the Ghost Zone to see Clockwork.

"Okay, we got a bigger problem, guys." Dani said.

"What happened? What did Clockwork say?" Danny asked.

"We have to prevent the time paradox from happening. DJ, Lilith, Robert, Diana and Gandr has to be back in their time period before 9 o' clock tomorrow morning. We have 12 hours left. So we're on the clock... literally." Dani said.

"Well, we better come up with a plan and fast. Did Clockwork say if he will fix this situation?" Danny asked.

"If we can get them back to their time period, than yeah, he'll wiped our memories as well as anyone who saw or interact with them." Dani replied.

"That's good to hear." Lilith said.

"Well, at least the four of us will remember this right?" DJ asked.

"Definitely." Diana said.

"But will wiping your memories will have a affect on your past? I mean, you two might get confused since you won't remember this situation." Robert asked.

"I don't think so but it would affect you four. Like Bruce told Dani and I, if you travel to the past, that past becomes your future, and your former present becomes the past, which can't now be changed by your new future." Danny said.

"But Danny, Bruce only said that when we were travelling through time through the Quantum Realm. They traveled through Clockwork's time screens. I'm pretty sure once they get back to their time period, I'm pretty sure ourselves from their time period won't remember a thing. Clockwork told me that time travel through his screens is different than traveling through the Quantum Realm." Dani said.

"Well regardless, we have to stop Gandr, save Sam and Jacob and prevent this time paradox from happening. Besides, I want to know my future in surprise." Danny said.

"And we have a short window." Dani said.

"Right. Well, Dani, since you were the first to encounter Gandr as well as the kids, you'll lead the way." Danny said.

"Okay, first we should known about Gandr's powers and what we'll be going up against when we do fight him. What do you four know about his powers?" Dani asked.

DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana then proceed to tell Danny and Dani about Gandr to their knowledge about him, from his powers, his lair and his fighting skills. Once they finished discussing about Gandr, everyone then focus on the plan to save Sam and Jacob.

"Okay, now that we know about Gandr, now we need a plan to save Sam and Jacob as well as stopping Gandr. Dani, what's the plan?" Danny said.

"I think we should split up into teams. Robert, Lilith, you two will be task to get Sam and Jacob and give them their weapons to fight. If we can get them free, then we can have the advantage with their help." Dani said.

"Alright, that shouldn't be a problem." Robert said.

"We'll be sure to rescue Sam and Jacob." Lilith said.

"DJ and Diana, you two will distract Gandr's shadow forces, I guess that's what you call them, until Robert and Lilith rescues Sam and Jacob." Dani said.

"This will be a piece of cake." Diana smirked.

"Yeah, when it comes to Diana and I, we're the cool duo and a force to be reckon with." DJ smirked as he and Diana gave each other a high-five.

"Danny and I will take on Gandr and of course distract him until Robert and Lilith do their jobs. Then, we just got to capture him." Dani said.

"I think it should be noted that Gandr needs to be captured by any of you four to ensure he'll be back in your time period once you get back there." Danny said.

"Definitely. Danny can't use his thermoses and I can't use mine." Dani said.

"Sure, one of us can do that." DJ said.

"Well then, we should rest first. Gonna need the energy to prepare for this battle. It's almost 10. We will attack at midnight." Dani said.

**And that's the end of this chapter. So... Gandr's plan is similar to when Loki use the Bifrost to try and destroy Jotunheim in the first Thor movie. So, I don't have much to say, so what will happen next? You'll have to wait and find out in the next chapter. Please review. :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Calm before the Storm

**Before we get started, hope everyone had a good Fourth of July holiday. Anyway, I apologized for the long wait. Been very busy and had some personal problems that I had to stay out of social media for a while, but I'm back and trying to keep going forward and keeping my head up high, so progress has been slow. Some news though, I'm getting close to writing the final chapter, but I don't know when that will happen so please bear with me with the patience, Also, I like how this story is progressing and I like to thank you for you support. Anyway, replies to my loyal fans/reviewers.**

**UltraPhantom: Thank you and to answer your question, yes. **

**KuriMaster13: Right.**

**dromerosonic777: Yeah, DJ and Diana are reminisce of Danny and Dani's sibling bond.**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions.**

**Hmm, I wonder what happen to my other reviewers like RYJAN, stephanieeiche10, Marshmellon27 and DrewTheIrish. Miss hearing from you guys. Anyway, here's chapter 12 everybody. **

Chapter 12: Calm before the Storm.

While everyone rest for a bit as they need the energy for the upcoming battle, Danny and Dani were sitting at the bench at the front porch while watching the rain fall down.

"The battle is almost here, Dani." Danny said.

"And then we'll rescue Sam and Jacob." Dani said.

"Beat Gandr and then the kids can go back to their time period." Danny said.

"Yeah, they'll be heading home, safe and sound. And our memories will be wiped." Dani said.

"Yeah, but it's for the best." Danny said.

"You think we'll remember this, the kids? You think we'll ever suspect anything since I'm pretty sure we'll be confused once Clockwork does wiped our memories of this little incident?" Dani asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see." Danny said.

"Well, at least they'll go home. I'm gonna miss them." Dani said.

"Me too, but don't worry Dani, we'll see them again. After all, Robert and Diana are your kids and DJ and Lilith are my kids." Danny said.

"It's a long wait though. Well, it's cool that we know how they're gonna look like, at least in their teen years." Dani said.

"Definitely, and surprise that they inherited our ghost powers. Not looking forward to the day when DJ gives Sam and I a big scare." Danny said, making Dani chuckle.

"Same. Well, it's nice to know that we raised them right and be responsible, mature and brave ghost fighters and halfas." Dani said.

"Yeah, except for the part where they disobey our orders by going into the Ghost Zone without our permission and ended up in our time period." Danny said.

"And to imagine they come 1 month after we beat Thanos." Dani said.

"Yeah... well hopefully ourselves in future won't ground them." Danny said.

"Maybe since our memories will be erased." Dani said.

"True." Danny said.

"Speaking of Thanos, before DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana arrived, the two of us were really depressed ever since what happen to Natasha and Tony and doubt if we'll ever have the Thanksgiving dinner, but since they arrived, it brighten our mood and gave us hope for our respective futures. I think we should have that dinner with our family and as well as the whole team. And we can honor our fallen friends and Steve." Dani said.

"Yeah, you are right about that. There is hope for our futures and we'll be alright." Danny said with a smile.

"Definitely, and you and I will be stronger than ever." Dani said with a smile.

"No one can't stop the Phantom Twins." Danny said with a smirk before he and Dani bro pump each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the guest room, DJ and Lilith are thinking of the upcoming battle and what will happen once they get back home.

"Hopefully we'll stop Gandr. I don't want my life to end like this." DJ said.

"Me neither. I want to be at home, with Mom and Dad. I wanna see our friends. Candence, Michael, Grace... even Jason." Lilith said as she blushed at the mentioning of Jason.

"You seem to have a interested in Jason ever since he arrived at Amity Park." DJ said.

"Well, he is nice. Well, anyway, I miss home." Lilith said.

"Me too and hopefully we'll be back before 9AM tomorrow." DJ said.

"Well, I'll have to admit, it was pretty cool to see Dad and Auntie Dani in this time period." Lilith said.

"Yeah, it's like going into their vault or something like that and see how they were before we were even born." DJ said.

"And learn a little 2020's culture." Lilith said.

"Hopefully if any one of us were to take a test on the 2020's, hopefully we'll pass." DJ said.

"Yeah... You think we'll get grounded once we get back?" Lilith asked.

"I don't know Lilith. Dani said that Clockwork will wiped their memories. Most likely Mom and Dad back in our time period won't remember this event." DJ said.

"But they'll realized that we went to the Ghost Zone." Lilith said.

"True. Let's just hope they don't ground us forever." DJ said.

"Definitely." Lilith said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dani's room, Robert and Diana were also thinking of the upcoming battle and what will happen once they get back home.

"This has been a heck of a crazy ghost adventure of our lives so far." Robert said.

"I don't even want to know what lie ahead of us after this. Hope we don't have to do something like time travel again." Diana said.

"Definitely. Prefer to be in our time period, with our family and friends." Robert said.

"Same. Prefer to talk to my friends at school." Diana said.

"Same for me, as well as see April." Robert said as he blushed.

"And when are you gonna tell her that you like her." Diana said as she grinned.

"When the time is right." Robert said as he blushed again.

"Well, you better hope another guy doesn't steal her away from you." Diana said.

"Yeah..." Robert said.

"Well, we know Clockwork will wiped Danny and Dani's memories once we get back to our time period. You think they'll remember someday? Or maybe someday in the future when we get older, you think we should tell them?" Diana asked.

"I don't know, Diana. That will be up to Clockwork of our time period to decide on that." Robert said.

"I know, but sometimes I feel like maybe they should know what happen in this time period. Pretty sure they would be confused once their memories are wiped and won't remember the two of us as well as DJ and Lilith being here." Diana said.

"I understand. We'll just have to see what happens someday." Robert said.

"Yeah. Well it was cool seeing Mom and Dad of this time period. Weird to see Dad with a beard though." Diana said, making Robert chuckled.

"Yeah since we're used to him shaved." Robert said.

"Yeah... well hopefully we'll beat Gandr before we head back to our time period." Diana said.

"Definitely." Robert said.

An hour and a half past and Danny, Dani, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana are assembled as they get ready to head to the Ghost Zone and to Gandr's stronghold for the upcoming battle.

"Alright, does everyone remember their plan?" Dani asked.

"Yes." DJ said.

"Definitely." Lilith said.

"Absolutely." Robert said.

"Yep." Diana said.

"Awesome." Dani said.

"Alright, let's go save Sam and Jacob, stop Gandr and save our future." Danny said.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny and Dani said their battle cry before the familiar bright rings appear around their waists and traveled up and down, changing them into their ghost forms.

"I'm going ghost!" the kids said the same battle cry before the familiar bright rings also appear around their waists and traveled up and down, changing them into their ghost forms.

Dani then put her hand out. Danny, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana did the same.

"Gandr cause a Phantom War. When he messes with one Phantom or more, he mess with all of us. Let's go kick his butt." Dani said with determination.

"Go Team Phantom!" everyone said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Gandr's stronghold, Gandr has finished completing his weapon. He then use his energy to summon his shadowy ghosts, which made Sam and Jacob worried due to the sheer numbers of the shadow-like ghosts Gandr summoned.

"Danny, Dani, please hurry..." Sam said with worry.

**And that's the end of this chapter. The names I have mention in this chapter, you will see them in my upcoming one-shots and if you have checked my Deviantart page, then you know who Jason and April are and if you haven't, you can see them there. Well, almost time for the final battle. What will happen? Stay tune and find out in the next chapter. Please review. :) **


	14. Chapter 13: Shadowy Ambush

**Before we get started, I have some news for you all. For that aren't aware, the first one shot story of TEAM PHANTOM: NEXT GENERATION is uploaded on my Deviantart, officially starting the DPxMCU one shot spin off series. Be sure to check it out and if you have a Deviantart account, be sure to leave a comment on what you think. Also, at the end of this story, I will be announcing the title for the first Daranak and Salzer Nova solo story once I complete this current story. Finally, I will be making some minor updates to DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR and GHOSTLY AVENGERS ENDGAME due to the Nova Twins solo story and the time setting in order to make the DPxMCU timeline accurate. I also want to thank you once again for your continuous support. Now replies to my awesome readers.**

**stephanieeiche10: That's understandable. Glad you're alright as well due to this COVID-19 situation. **

**KuriMaster13: Yep.**

**dromerosonic777: Thanks man and glad you like the first one shot. :)**

**Devin (Guest): Thank you. :)**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

**Here's chapter 13 everybody. **

Chapter 13: Shadowy Ambush.

Dani, Danny, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana has entered through the Fenton Ghost Portal undetected. They then went solid before flying towards Gandr's hideout. Lilith and Robert had weapons strapped around them so that they can give them to Sam and Jacob once they rescue them. DJ and Diana on the other hand are focus on their objective at hand. Danny and Dani are also thinking about the upcoming battle as well and the short window that is against them. At the same time, Danny was also thinking about Sam's reaction once she finds out who Robert, Diana, and especially DJ and Lilith are. Only Dani, Jacob and himself knows about the kids. Sam has yet to find out about them, until the battle happens. Danny hope Jacob didn't say anything while he is in captivity with her.

"Hey, Dani, you think Jacob might have told Sam about the kids?" Danny asked.

"Pretty sure he wouldn't tell Sam about it until we show up. Regardless, Sam is gonna find out anyway." Dani replied.

"True. Well it's a shame that Sam didn't get to see much of the kids unlike you and I did. As well as Jacob." Danny said.

"Yeah, considering our memories will be erased after this." Dani said.

"Well regardless, it will be weird and cool to see mom in this time period." DJ said.

"Not to mention weird that we have to address her by her first name." Lilith said.

"And I suppose you don't call her by her full name in some cases?" Danny asked.

"Nope!" DJ and Lilith said at the same time.

"Geez I don't even want to know how Sam acts as a mom in your time period." Dani said with a chuckle.

"Well, she did babysit Diana and I when we were little." Robert said.

"Did Jazz babysit any of you all?" Danny asked.

"Sometimes." Diana replied.

"Well time to stop the chatter, we're nearing Gandr's stronghold... well future stronghold in this time period's terms." DJ said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Gandr's stronghold, Gandr has completed summoning many of his shadowy ghosts as Jacob and Sam look on from their jail cell. Gandr is confident that his plan will succeed as he sees his army of shadowy ghosts, each of them a shadowy silhouette of himself with pupiless red eyes. Gandr then noticed Sam and Jacob looking with worry. He let out a evil chuckled at the sight.

"You might as well admit that all hope is lost for the two of you." Gandr said.

"We never loose hope. Danny and Dani had odds stack against them before and time after time again, they always emerge victorious." Sam said.

"And they will be victorious again against you and your... these shadow like ghosts of yours." Jacob said.

"Well we'll see what happens when they fall for it." Gandr said.

"What do you mean 'fall for it'?" Sam asked.

"Let's just say I left something during She-Phantom and I's first encounter. Perfect way for them to fall for my trap." Gandr said.

"Doesn't matter if you set up a trap or not, they'll still beat you. They've been through traps many times before and they'll sure get through yours." Jacob said.

"We'll see about that." Gandr said before a device on his armor goes off, indicating that the Phantoms are getting near with the map he left at the park. "And it appears they are about to enter my trap." Gandr said before he faces his army of shadowy ghosts. "Kill them."

The shadowy ghosts then took off, heading to attack the six Phantoms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny, Dani, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana are nearing the floating island that Gandr is at.

"There's his stronghold." Diana said.

"Well, future stronghold." DJ said.

"Odd to see it... somewhat empty." Lilith said.

"Doesn't matter what it looks like, we got a job to do." Robert said.

"And a short window." Danny said.

"Alright, you all know what to do." Dani said.

Suddenly, Danny, Dani, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana's ghost sense went off multiple times.

"Our ghost sense going off multiple times? That's not good." Danny said.

"That's odd. That never happen against Gandr before." DJ said.

"Uhh... guys. We have one large incoming." Diana said as she points towards the stronghold.

Danny, Dani, DJ, Lilith and Robert look at where Diana was pointing at. They suddenly see a massive army of Gandr's shadowy ghosts, which made DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana went wide-eyed and concerned.

"Uh, you guys never told us Gandr can summon that many." Danny said.

"We didn't know he can summon that many." Lilith said.

"Normally he just summon like five to ten of them." Robert said.

"Doesn't matter. They're heading towards us. Starting shooting at them!" Dani said as she shot a ecto-blast at the shadowy ghosts.

Danny, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana did the same and started firing ecto-rays at Gandr's shadowy ghosts. Some disappear upon getting hit but it wasn't good enough as the shadowy ghosts are great in numbers against the six halfas. They continue to fire ecto-rays and use their ghost powers as best as they can. Even Danny and Dani use their ice, fire and Asgardian ghost powers as best as they can and succeeding in eliminating some of the attacking shadowy ghosts. However, the shadowy ghosts' numbers are still too great. Dani, Danny, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana are starting to get easily overwhelmed.

"Ah! There are too many of them!" Lilith hollered.

"This keeps up and we're done for!" Diana said.

"We won't let that happen. Our very existence depends on it." Robert said.

"Anyone got any ideas? We're not in a good position here." Danny suggested.

"Normally, I would be open for ideas." DJ said.

"Better hurry soon, 'cause at this rate, we're not gonna make it out alive." Dani said as she flew by next to Danny's right.

"Gandr knew we were coming and knows our fighting tactics." Diana said.

"Does he know about Dani and I's fighting tactics in this time period?" Danny asked.

"No." Lilith replied.

"We need to fall back and regroup. Lilith, Robert, Diana, gather around da- I mean Danny and Dani." DJ said.

"What are you thinking?" Lilith asked.

"What good is that?" Diana said.

"What other choice do we have?" DJ asked.

"DJ's right. We need to fall back and regroup." Dani said.

Dani, Danny, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana went invisible to make the shadowy ghosts loose them. They eventually fall back and turn visible before turning back to head towards the battle area again with Dani flying in formation on Danny's right.

"All right, everyone. Form up around Danny and Dani! Nice and tight!" DJ said.

The fours kids starts to form a formation around Danny and Dani. DJ and Lilith formed up next Danny at his left while Robert and Diana formed up next to Dani at her right. The six Phantoms flew in perfect formation as they get ready to face Gandr's forces, this time, determined and ready to fight together.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Now the final battle is coming up. What will happen and how will Sam react when she finds out who Robert, Diana, and especially DJ and Lilith are? Can Gandr also be stopped from executing and succeeding his plan and messing up the time stream? Find out next time in the next chapter. Also, be sure to check out the first one shot of the DPxMCu spin off one shot series TEAM PHANTOM: NEXT GENERATION. Please review. :)**


	15. Chapter 14: The Phantom War

**Before we get started, I need to say something that I forgot to mention in my last author's note in the previous chapter. Not only will I make updates to my stories DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR and GHOSTLY AVENGERS: ENDGAME, bit I will also have to make a small update to GHOSTLY AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR. If you want want to know when they will be update, be sure to PM me and I will tell you the chapters of those three stories that has been updated. As mentioned before, the updates won't happened until this fanfic is complete. Another important announcement is that my DPxMCU story DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN has now over 300 reviews. Thank you so much for the support and continuing to read my fanfics, even if they've been completed for a long time already. ****Anyway, replies to my awesome reviewers.**

**stephanieeiche10: No, all future Nova Twins stories takes place after Endgame.**

**KuriMaster13: Yep, lol.**

**UltraPhantom: New powers are saved for Team Phantom: Next Generation.**

**dromerosonic777: Thank you and PM me so that I can know that you want to know the updates once this story is complete.**

**mikaela2015: Here you go and thank you. Love the reactions. :)**

**Starlord Master: My goodness, dude. That was a lot of reviews you put for this story as well as my other DPxMCU stories. Thank you so much for the support as well as the 300th review for The Ultimate Return. Glad you like the DPxMCU series. :)**

**Here's chapter 14, everybody. **

Chapter 14: The Phantom War.

Dani, Danny, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana flew in perfect formation as they get ready to face Gandr's shadowy ghosts with determination and ready to fight now that they regroup after the initial assault caught them off guard.

"Okay, Dani, it's on you." DJ said.

"What do we do?" Lilith asked.

"Have you four mastered duplicating?" Dani asked.

"Why, yes, we have?" Diana replied.

"Lucky." Danny said,, remembering it took him forever to master duplicating.

"Alright, let's even the numbers." Dani said with a grin.

Danny, Dani, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana then made multiple duplicates of themselves before attacking and firing ecto-blasts on Gandr's shadowy ghosts. The real Phantoms and the duplicates blasted the shadowy ghosts and managed to blast all of them before finally managing to land on the floating island that will become Gandr's stronghold.

"Gandr! Show yourself!" Dani hollered.

"So you Phantoms finally arrived." Gandr said as he appeared. "Come to witness the end of your existence and your future parents' future?"

"Actually the exact opposite." Dani said.

"You must be Gandr. Not looking forward to meeting you 20 years from now." Danny said.

"And I finally meet the Phantom of this time period. Shame our first encounter will be cut short." Gandr said.

"Give up, Gandr. It's over." DJ said.

"Just get in one of our thermoses already before you cause more damage than you already have." Lilith said.

"And give us Sam and Jacob back." Diana said.

"You don't have much of a choice." Robert said.

"That's where you're wrong, young Phantom." Gandr said as more shadowy ghosts appear and his weapon appear.

"What the heck? You already kidnapped Sam and Jacob and Danny and I are here. What else could you want?" Dani asked.

"Simple, She-Phantom. What better way to put an end to you and Phantom's futures as well as end the existence of those Phantom brats then by destroying your planet." Gandr said.

"You're crazy! You should know that if you destroy Earth, this dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone goes too." Danny said.

"With you as well." Dani said.

"Please, I know my way out. Besides, what make you think you can beat me?" Gandr asked.

"Because when you mess with one Phantom, you mess with all of us." Danny replied.

Dani then blasted Gandr with a powerful ecto-blast, knocking him down.

"And you and I have unfinished business." Dani said.

"Alright, Dani, you'll lead, we'll follow." Danny said.

"Okay, stick to the plan." Dani said as Gandr gets back up in rage.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Gandr ordered his shadowy ghosts.

The shadowy ghosts flew towards their enemies as the six Phantoms also charged and attack back.

"Okay, Lilith, Robert, do your thing." Dani ordered.

"On it." Robert and Lilith said.

Robert and Lilith immediately went invisible as DJ and Diana start distracting the shadowy ghosts and Danny and Dani went straight towards Gandr. DJ and Diana started working together and blast many of the shadowy ghosts as they can. Despite that Robert and Lilith can no longer be seen, the two are managing to divert the shadowy ghosts attention to them. Diana blasted one shadowy ghost before she goes intangible to avoid another shadowy ghost's own ecto-blast. Diana's eyes then turn light blue before she uses her ghost ice powers to freeze the shadowy ghost that tried to blast her. She then blasted the frozen ghost with a ecto blast, destroying it. Diana then threw a volley of ecto-disks from her hands before swinging her legs to send two ecto-rays at a large group of shadowy ghosts.

"Come on, you all are no match for me." Diana said with a smirk.

Diana then turns around to see another large group of shadowy ghosts have cornered her.

"Bring it on." Diana said with determination as her fists glow green.

Before Diana can take any action, the shadowy ghosts were suddenly blasted by DJ's ecto-energy blast. DJ immediately forms a ecto rope and wraps it around another group of shadowy ghosts that were about to attack him. He then send a ghost stinger which electrocuted the shadowy ghosts. DJ's eyes then turn light blue before firing a ice ray at two more shadowy ghosts, freezing them in place. DJ then fire a regular ghost ray at the frozen ghosts, destroying them. One shadowy ghost fired a ecto ray, but DJ did a spectral body split and the ray pass harmlessly through him. Before DJ can put his body back to normal, Diana flew through him and gave a powerful ecto-energy strike to the shadowy ghost. Diana then face DJ.

"Do that spin move on me." Diana said with a smirk.

DJ then grabbed one of Diana's legs and began to spin her in the air until he let's go of her and Diana flew at top speed at another group of shadowy ghosts and knocks them down with her own body. DJ then blasted the down ghosts, making them fade away.

"Awesome, cuz." Diana said with a smirk as she and DJ high five each other.

"And that's why you don't mess with the fun duo of DJ and Diana Phantom." DJ said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Jacob are in their cell and is aware that a battle is taking place outside. For Jacob, he knows that Danny, Dani and the kids have found the lair. For Sam, she is expecting the whole team to be there.

"I hope Danny and Dani can get to us. The team definitely needs our help." Sam said.

Suddenly, Robert and Lilith made themselves visible in front of the cell, startling Sam.

"Yeah, we could definitely use your help." Robert said.

"Robert, Lilith. Am I glad to see you two." Jacob said with a smile.

"Umm... who are they, Jacob?" Sam asked, all confused.

"No time for questions. Let's get you two out of here." Lilith said before she fires a ecto-blast on the lock, releasing Jacob and Sam.

"Thanks guys." Jacob said.

"You're gonna need these." Robert said as he and Lilith hand Jacob and Sam their weapons.

"Seriously, who are you two kids? And why you have our Team Phantom symbol on your chests?" Sam asked, now very confused.

"That's the complicated part. Take a good look at them yourself during the battle. Now come on!" Jacob said.

* * *

Back outside, Danny and Dani were battling Gandr and he seems to be tougher than they thought. Danny shot a ecto-energy blast at Gandr but he just swipe it away. Danny then charged towards Gandr and was about to give him a powerful ecto-energy strike. However, Gandr managed to catch Danny's fist and held a tight grip, making Danny groan in pain. Gandr then gave Danny a powerful ecto-energy strike, sending him back a few feet, but Danny managed to land on his feet. Danny once again charged towards Gandr before he finally succeeded in giving Gandr a power ecto-energy strike back, sending Gandr a few feet back. Gandr did not expected that. Before Gandr can retaliated, he was suddenly blasted from behind by a powerful fire blast from Dani's flaming hair. Dani then flew towards Gandr before she fires some ecto-blasts and swoop her legs to send a ecto-ray towards Gandr. Gandr immediately summon his special Asgardian ecto-shield but the blasts still knocked him down even more. Gandr got back before he fired a Asgardian energy flash at Danny knocking him down. Dani then charged towards Gandr but he gave her a powerful ecto-energy strike, knocking her down. Gandr then summon a few shadowy ghosts to finished them off. Before the shadowy ghosts can finished Danny and Dani and succeed Gandr's plan in eliminating the Phantom kids, they were suddenly blasted by multiple ecto-blasts. Danny, Dani and Gandr look to see Robert and Lilith with Sam and Jacob, who were holding their ecto-blasters. Sam and Jacob then blasted Gandr, sending him crashing towards a rock.

"That's for kidnapping us." Sam said.

"Alright, we got them out!" Danny said.

"Good job, guys." Dani said.

Danny and Dani approached Sam and Jacob and hugged them all and kiss them, making Robert and Lilith look away all embarrassed.

"I never thought I would see you again." Danny said.

"I'm here, Danny. Like I said last month, you won't lose me again." Sam said.

"You okay, Jacob?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Jacob replied.

DJ and Diana then approached the group, making Sam surprised at their appearance.

"There's more? Danny, Dani, who are these kids and why they have your symbols?" Sam asked.

"Sam, meet DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana." Dani asked.

"But who are they?" Sam asked.

"Sam, take a good look at DJ and Lilith. Who do they look like to you?" Danny asked.

Sam then look at DJ and Lilith very carefully and after a few seconds, she starts to see the features.

"Say, you look like Danny when he was young... and you look like me... Danny, who are they?" Sam asked.

"Sam, these kids are from the future like Gandr is, from the year 2043. DJ and Lilith... they're our son and daughter from the future." Danny said.

"My what?!" Sam asked in shock.

"You're our mom. You'll married Danny a few years from now." Lilith said.

"So, you're my son and daughter from the future? I can't believe it. I never thought I would have kids. So who are you two?" Sam said, looking at Robert and Diana.

"We're Dani and Jacob's son and daughter from the future, making us your nephew and niece." Robert replied.

"My nephew and niece?! I can't believe all this!" Sam said in shock as she move back as she lost her composure before Jacob caught her from falling.

"Well, you better regain your composure 'cause here comes company." Dani said as she sees Gandr and his shadowy ghosts appearing.

"No need to brief us on the situation, we know Gandr's plans." Danny said.

Danny, Dani, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana got into defensive stance and glowed their fists while Sam and Jacob aimed their weapons.

"Come on! Is this the best you got?!" Diana asked.

"No, little She-Phantom. In fact this is just getting started and nothing's more pleasing to see you all together. It's gonna be great when I kill your parents, well future parents, and see you all fade from existence. Then you'll all fail from saving your planet." Gandr said.

At that moment, a natural ghost portal appears that gives access to Earth. Gandr then activates his weapon and shoots a Bifrost like beam at the portal. The beam appear at the other side of the portal, which appear over the forest outside of Amity Park, before hitting the ground, starting Gandr's plan to destroy the Earth.

"You can't destroy Earth!" Lilith said.

"Oh but I will! I will finally achieve what Hela started many millennia ago!" Gandr said.

"Hela?!" Danny and Dani said in shock.

"Yes! And when I find her and she sees what I've done to Earth, her ambitions and glory will once again come to fruition, even if Asgard is now destroyed." Gandr said.

"Well hate to be the bearer of bad news but Hela's dead." Dani said.

"Yep, according to Thor, she got killed during Ragnarok, meaning your plan is meaningless." Danny said.

"And we're gonna stop you from alternating the time stream and destroying Earth." DJ said.

Gandr got more angry upon hearing what happen to Hela.

"You're dead! Kill them!" Gandr yelled.

At that moment, Gandr's shadowy ghosts charged towards their enemies. Danny, Dani, Sam, Jacob, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana work together to blast all of Gandr's shadowy ghosts one-by one. While Danny, Dani, Sam and Jacob fights the shadowy ghosts, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana then charge towards Gandr before giving him a combined ecto-energy strike. However, it didn't knock him down. All went invisible, making Gandr look out for them. Robert then emerge from the ground before striking Gandr. Lilith then made herself solid before kicking Gandr in the face with her leg. Diana then made herself solid before blasting Gandr from behind. DJ then made himself solid and was about to strike Gandr once more. However, Gandr grabbed DJ by the throat before slamming him at a nearby wall with rage.

"Considering you're the de facto leader, I can't wait to see you die first, young Phantom!" Gandr sneered.

Gandr then violently threw DJ towards Lilith, Robert and Diana, violently knocking them down. He was then blasted by a fire blast from Danny. Danny immediately charged towards Gandr before giving him a powerful upper cut, sending him crashing a few feet back. Gandr got back up and shot a Asgardian energy flash. However, Danny managed to evade before his eyes turn red again and his hair became a white flame before he use his hair to shot a powerful flame at Gandr, once again striking him. Danny's eyes and hair returned to normal before he press a button on his utility belt. Danny then course his ecto-energy through the suit as the green oval on his belt and his green DP logo started to glow a brighter green. He then fired a powerful ecto blast from the belt and the logo at Gandr, sending him back and crashing violently through the ground. Gandr got back up in rage before he flew at top speed before giving Danny and powerful ecto-energy strike, sending Danny crashing to the ground and knocks him out. Gandr is then blasted by ecto-rays shot by Sam and Jacob.

"No one hurts my future kids." Sam said.

"You mess with the wrong family." Jacob said.

"You're not even family yet and you won't either." Gandr said before he flew towards the two.

Sam and Jacob fired their blasters at Gandr, but he uses his special ecto-shield power around his body. He then fires a dark blue Asgardian ecto-energy ray at Sam and Jacob and strikes them. Gandr then grab both Sam and Jacob with his hands and uses his strength to lift them up.

"Look at you two. You can't even protect those that are important to you. You should have just stay in your cell 'cause now, I will kill you two first." Gandr said.

Gandr then violently threw Sam and Jacob violently. The two crashed to the ground before stopping next to Danny. They didn't lose conscious, but they were badly injured.

"Can you hear me? Children of the legendary Phantoms?" Gandr asked.

"We're still here and we'll stop you." DJ said.

"We're not done yet." Lilith said.

"I'm not going down so easily." Robert said.

"Same here." Diana said.

"Please, your future parents are defeated and near death and your planet will soon be destroyed." Gandr said as he aims his fists at the four kids. "Any last words Children of the Phantoms?" Gandr asked.

"Yeah, I gotta give you a caution, my aunt is very crazy and I will not hesitate to use her." DJ said with a smirk.

Gandr look at DJ in confusion before he is suddenly blasted by a powerful Asgardian energy flash that was shot by Dani, who had finished with the shadowy ghosts.

"Yeah, I'm the crazy aunt!" Dani said.

Dani then charge towards Gandr before striking him with a powerful ecto-energy strike, sending him a few feet back. Dani and the kids check on Danny, Sam and Jacob.

"Danny, Sam, Jacob, are you three alright?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, we're alright. Dani, you said you had unfinished business with Gandr. Finished him off." Danny said.

"You got it." Dani said before she faces the kids. "You four need to help Danny, Sam and Jacob in shutting down that weapon."

"We'll handle it." Lilith said.

"Just stop Gandr." Robert said.

Dani then looks at the direction where she struck Gandr and flew off to find him, hoping to finish him off once and for all.

**And that's the end of this story. Hey, you all would be shock too if you met your future kid(s), just not the way Sam did since she is in the middle of a battle. Anyway, this is it, Dani Phantom vs. Gandr, the battle that will determine the fate of the Earth, Ghost Zone and most importantly, her future and the kid's existence. Will Dani prevail and will the others deactivate Gandr's weapon? Tune in next time in thenext chapter. Please review. :)**


	16. Chapter 15: I'm Gonna Enjoy It

**Starlord Master: No worries and I never think of morals of the story. I just write for those to enjoy.**

**dromerosonic777: Don't forget the Rogued Draugr as well.**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions :)**

**UltraPhantom: Thanks and to answer your question, no. :)**

**Here's chapter 15 everybody. **

Chapter 15: I'm Gonna Enjoy It.

Gandr slowly got back up to his feet and rubs his face after the powerful strike he took from Dani. He then turns around just as Dani lands in front of him, determine to fight.

"Like I said, you and I have some unfinished business since our last battle, and this time, no thunderstorm won't interfere this time." Dani said with determination.

"I admire your confidence and determination She-Phantom, but unfortunately, this will be your downfall and same goes for your future offspring, your brother and his future offspring, Lady Manson and your precious boyfriend. And then, your pathetic planet Earth." Gandr said.

"That's where you're wrong, Gandr. My family, friends, my brother and I, and especially my home planet has been through many threats, tough times like the past five years, but in the end, we all prevail. One thing you don't know is that the fact that we Humans always have determination. And when it comes to my family, especially Danny and I, we always find a way to prevail, and we'll die if we have to, just not today or anytime soon." Dani said.

"I'll be sure to change that so that those pathetic kids will be wiped from existence for good." Gandr said.

"Bring it on." Dani sneered.

Dani and Gandr then flew towards each other at top speed before their fists collided with each other, causing a ecto-shockwave. Dani immediately gave Gandr a powerful ecto-energy strike before she use her flaming hair to blast Gandr with a fire blast, sending him back a few feet. Gandr look at Dani before he turns invisible, making Dani go on alert. Gandr then emerge from the ground before giving Dani his own powerful ecto-energy strike, sending Dani back. However, Dani made some back flips like a cheerleader before successfully landing on her feet. Dani immediately charge towards Gandr and was about to swing her legs to send a ecto-ray, but Gandr immediately charge and grabbed her leg. Gandr then use his strength and violently threw Dani, making her crash to the ground, making a groove in the process. Gandr then jump high before he starts use his boot to fall towards Dani. Dani managed to roll out of the way before Gandr can stomp on her. Dani then flew up high before flying back towards Gandr. Dani then started throwing a volley of ecto-disks, ecto-rays and ecto-balls from her hands before swinging her legs to send two ecto-rays. Gandr tried to evade some of Dani's attacks but couldn't evade them all and got hit multiple times, sending him back a few feet. Before Gandr can react once more, Dani once again gave Gandr a massive upper cut, sending him crashing towards a nearby boulder. Dani then form a ecto-rope before wrapping it around Gandr. Before Dani can send the ghost-stinger, Gandr grabbed the rope and pull it hard, pulling Dani towards him. Gandr then gave a powerful right hook, knocking her down. Gandr was about to stomp her, but Dani flew out of the way at top speed. Dani's eyes then turn dark blue before she fires a Asgardian energy flash, blasting Gandr. Gandr retaliated by blasting Dani with his own Asgardian energy flash, knocking Dani down.

"You're quite a worthy opponent, She-Phantom. No one couldn't last against me alone for this long." Gandr said.

Gandr then flew at top speed before grabbing Dani.

"But we're just getting started. And I'm gonna enjoy killing you, but I'm gonna do it slowly as I want to enjoy this." Gandr said with evil intentions.

The battle starts to turn into Gandr's favor as he enjoys beating Dani. Gandr blasted Dani with a powerful Asgardian ghost ray, sending her back a few feet. Dani try to get back up, but Gandr flew towards her before giving a powerful energy strike, making her lip bleed and crashing to the ground. Dani's eye then turn red before her flaming hair grew longer and her fists starts glowing. Dani then shot flames from her hair and fists at Gandr, but Gandr use his unique ecto-shield. Gandr then flew towards Dani, overwhelming the flames, before striking her once more. Gandr then use his telekinesis powers to lift Dani into the air before releasing her, making her fall. Before Dani can hit the ground, Gandr once again shot a powerful Asgardian energy flash, striking Dani, making her crash violently through a nearby wall, causing it to collapse. Gandr continues to torment Dani more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny, Sam, Jacob, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana were trying to deactivate the machine.

"We need to shut it off." Danny said.

"You think the rest of the team might be aware of the situation?" Jacob asked.

"Most likely." Danny said,

"Well they gotta be contacting us then." Sam said as she tries to see if the rest of Team Phantom is contacting.

"We can't contact them." Danny said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Before we left, Dani jammed the communications. We need to keep this between all of us. We're on our own here." Danny said.

"Uh, guys?" Diana said.

Everyone looks to see more shadowy ghosts forming.

"He can do that while battling Dani?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana said.

"We got this." DJ said before facing Diana. "Diana, remember that trick you did on me that one time against Skulker?"

"The one where I desperately use my telekinesis powers on you and threw you towards him so that you can strike him at full speed?" Diana said.

"Yep. Do it." DJ said with a smirk.

"You got it, cuz." Diana said with a smirk.

Diana then use her telekinesis powers to get a hold of DJ before she threw them towards the small force of shadowy ghosts. DJ flew at top speed before summoning duplicates and strike the shadowy ghosts, making them fade away. The duplicates merge back to DJ as he flew back towards Diana before giving her a bro pump.

"You know, they're a splitting image of you and Dani's sibling bond. It's a bit chilling." Sam said.

"Tell me about it." Danny said.

"Okay, we found a way to shut it down." Robert said.

"Well do it." Jacob said.

"Danny, use your Asgardian ghost powers. It's the one way to shut it down." Robert said.

Danny's eyes then turn dark blue before placing his hands on the device. His body glowed dark blue and concentrated before he finally managed to shut it down, preventing it from destroying Earth.

"Weird that I have to use some form of telepathy to shut it down." Danny said.

* * *

Back at the battle between Dani and Gandr, Dani was getting beaten by Gandr. She was bruised, she was bleeding green ectoplasm and parts of her outfit were torn. Dani tried to freeze Gandr with her ice powers but Gandr use a powerful ecto-energy strike to break the ice ray. Dani charge towards Gandr but Gandr once more blasted her with a Asgardian energy flash, sending her a few feet back and creating a groove on the ground. Dani then slowly crawled as she was badly injured. She was bleeding more green ectoplasm and her outfit has torn more. She was also moaning in pain with each movement she makes as she crawls. Gandr however started to slowly approach Dani with murderous intentions as he knows victory for him is in sight.

"You are quite the worthy opponent She-Phantom. I would have had fun battling against you back in my time period if I had known about you and Phantom's full combat potential and capabilities. And I'm impressed you lasted this long against me. You and your pathetic team would have to battle me in groups, not solo. And those that did before you, well it's better left unsaid and now, you're gonna be another one I will claim." Gandr said as he places his foot on Dani's back. "Farewell, She-Phantom and farewell to your future offspring."

While Dani was hearing Gandr speak, she managed to hear a communication from Danny.

_"Dani, can you hear me? We managed to shut down Gandr's cannon." _Danny said through the comlink.

Before Gandr can kill Dani and put an end to her as well as Robert and Diana's existence, Dani's eyes turn red and use her flaming hair to set off a explosion, blasting Gandr back and creating a groove on the ground. Gandr looked up to see Dani getting up to her feet. Dani's eyes return back to their green color as she looks at Gandr and wiped the ectoplasm off her busted lip with a frown. Gandr gets back up as Dani approaches him with anger.

"You tried to destroy my planet, change the timeline, kidnapped Jacob and Sam, tried to kill Danny's future kids by trying to kill him, but worst of all, you tried to kill my future kids by trying to kill me and destroy my future, so now this is gonna hurt and I'm gonna enjoy it." Dani said as she cracks her knuckles.

Dani flew at top speed before striking Gandr with a powerful ecto-energy strike, sending him flying a few feet back. Dani once again flew towards Gandr, before throwing a volley of ecto-disks from her hands before swinging her legs to send two ecto-rays, striking Gandr once more. Gandr got enrage and shot a Asgardian energy flash, but Dani did a spectral body split as the beam pass harmlessly through her. Dani then shot her own Asgardian energy flash and hits Gandr directly. Dani then fired a ice ray from her fists, which managed to hit Gandr dead on and froze him in solid ice. The ice started to crack before Gandr breaks free and scream in rage. Dani then took a deep breath before unleashing a powerful ghostly wail. The wail made Gandr crashed through multiple walls and rocks, making them collapse or crumble. Dani then use her pyrokinesis powers to create a torrent of green ghost fire from the ground at where Gandr was at, sending him into the air before he went crashing back down. Dani once again formed a ecto-rope and wrapped it around Gandr. Before Gandr can once again grab a hold of the rope, Dani successfully send a ghost stinger, electrocuting Gandr, causing him to scream in pain, before blasting him with another Asgardian energy flash, sending him flying near the cannon. He crashed into the ground, gaining attention from Danny, Sam, Jacob, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana. They then see Dani standing her ground.

"You go, girlfriend." Lilith said with a smirk.

Gandr then got back up to his feet and growled. Dani then started to spin like a figure skater before summoning her Asgardian Phantom Tornado before spinning towards Gandr. Gandr didn't have time to react as he was picked up by the tornado and got spun around inside. Dani then fired a powerful Asgardian energy flash, making Gandr scream in agony before crashing into the ground and gets knock out. Dani then heads towards the group.

"Is that thing shut down completely?" Dani asked.

"I don't know. I used my Asgardian ghost powers to do the trick." Danny said.

As Danny and Dani, discuss, Gandr regain consciousness and stares at Dani in anger and aims his fist towards her. Robert noticed this.

"Lilith, suck me in one of your thermoses and aim towards Gandr to shoot me out." Robert said.

"Got it." Lilith said.

Robert got into a good position before Lilith activated one of her Fenton Thermoses and sucked him in.

"Alright, let's do this. No one is gonna hurt my future mother today." Robert said inside the thermos.

Lilith then fired the Fenton Thermos, shooting Robert out. Robert flew at the top speed before striking Gandr, who just fired a Asgardian energy flash. However, Robert striking Gandr cause him to lose aim and instead of striking Dani, it strikes his cannon, causing it to reactivate and shoot a beam at the natural portal, causing it to restart its process of destroying the Earth again.

"No!" DJ, Lilith and Diana said.

Dani then summon her Phantom Flame before flying at top speed towards Gandr. She then started to spin around Gandr as she starts to burn him, making him scream in pain. Dani then gave him one more massive ecto-energy strike, sending him flying a few feet and landing in front of the Phantom kids.

"He's all yours." Dani said.

"Robert, since you're close to Auntie Dani, you'll capture him." DJ said.

Robert then activated one of his Fenton Thermoses and sucks Gandr in, finally capturing him.

"We need to destroy that thing." Lilith said.

"Danny and I can take care of that. Danny, time for the Asgardian Phantom Tornado." Dani said.

"Let's do it." Danny said.

Danny and Dani then linked their arms together as their bodies and eyes glow dark pupiless blue. They both then leaped into the air and start to spin around in circles until their dark blue energies from their bodies started to glow a bright rainbow like light and join together to form the Asgardian Phantom Tornado. The tornado then starts to pick up the cannon, causing it to malfunction and shut down for good. Danny and Dani then turn the tornado into a massive bright ball and released a massive and powerful Asgardian shockwave, which destroyed the cannon, ending Gandr's threat to Earth. Danny and Dani then landed on the ground.

"It's over. Let's go home." Dani said.

**And that's the end of the chapter. I don't have much to say except this, the battle has been won. Now, there's only one thing left to do and that's DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana returning to their time period with Gandr to prevent the time stream from being damaged. See you all in the final chapter and please review. :)**


	17. Chapter 16: Bright Future

**Sadly once again, good stories must come to an end but as said before, this marks the beginning of a new a whole new era and saga in the DPxMCU series. Despite the setbacks and delays this story went through, I would like to thank you for all the support as well as liking my new Next Generation characters, especially DJ and Lilith. And no worries, you'll see all four and others in my new one shot series TEAM PHANTOM: NEXT GENERATION on Deviantart. I also like to thank you all as this will also be the 6th DPxMCU story to reach 100 reviews. I am really grateful for reading this series of stories. Anyway, some news. As said in the author's note of chapter 13, once this story is officially complete, ****I will be announcing the title for the first Daranak and Salzer Nova solo story. If you have a Facebook or Instagram account, be sure to keep an eye on the announcement. Also, as said before, I will be make updates to the stories DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR, GHOSTLY AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR and GHOSTLY AVENGERS: ENDGAME. If you want to know which chapters of all three stories are updated, PM me so that I can give you the list. Anyway, as with previous DPxMCU stories, there will be a post credit scene chapter after this one. Now, final replies to my awesome reviews/DPxMCU fans.**

**KuriMaster13: Yep. :)**

**Starlord Master: Thank you and they'll most likely get new powers in the next story.**

**dromerosonic777: Thank you :)**

**UltraPhantom: The answer is in this chapter.**

**mikaela2015: Thank you and love the reactions. :)**

**Here's the final chapter everybody. **

Chapter 16: Bright Future.

Danny, Dani, Sam, Jacob, DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana has made it back to Danny and Dani's house after their battle against Gandr and successfully capturing him, putting an end to his threat of destroying the Earth and eliminating the Phantom kid's very existence. All were exhausted and tired and were treating their wounds. Still, the kids were amazed that they got to fight with the 2020's versions of their parents and Sam still couldn't believe that she is meeting her future kids.

"I still can't believe I'm meeting Danny and I's future kids. I never thought I would have kids in my future." Sam said, still in shock.

"Yeah, but it's pretty cool to know that I get to be with you for the rest of my life and have kids together." Danny said, making Sam smile and blush.

"Well great job everyone, the end of the world has been averted and the time stream is safe. And you four kids have talent and potential." Dani said.

"Now all we gotta do is return to our time period and prevent the time paradox." DJ said.

"We can do that before 9am in the morning. You four definitely need some rest before Danny and I can send you all back." Dani said.

"Well, I am pretty tired." Lilith said.

"Yeah, me too." Robert said.

"Well, unlike you two, I'm hungry." Diana said.

"Of course you are, sis." Robert said, making everyone laugh.

"At least we know where she got her appetite from." Sam said.

"Well, we better rest." Jacob said.

While Danny, Jacob, Robert and Diana go relax, Sam wanted to talk to DJ and Lilith.

"Tell me, everything, well almost everything. What am I like in the future? Am I a good mom?" Sam asked.

DJ and Lilith then proceed to tell Sam about themselves and the future, but not everything though.

* * *

Seven hours later in the morning, Danny and Dani were at Clockwork's lair with the kids as DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana gets ready to return back to their time period before 9am strikes. Clockwork was present.

"DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana Phantom has potential in their time period and will be remarkable heroes." Clockwork said.

"I still can't believe Dani and I met them. Things has been crazy, especially after what we been through a month ago." Danny said.

"I know but it was pretty cool and you four gave us some hope for our futures." Dani said.

"Well glad we were able to help you two on that." DJ said.

"I still wonder why you two settle down. Those were amazing combat fighting and skills." Lilith said.

"Well Danny and I will find out." Dani said.

"Well it was cool that we get to chat and fighting with our respective parents of this time period." Diana said.

"Well, it's time to say goodbye. We're nearing 9am." Clockwork said.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Dani said.

"You two are not gonna remember anything of this when we get back." Lilith said.

"Who wants to know their future? I want to be surprised when it happens." Dani said with a smile.

"Same. But don't worry, Dani and I will see you all again, and not even know it." Danny said.

DJ and Lilith hugs Danny while Robert and Diana hugs Dani. Both return the hugs.

DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana wave their final goodbyes to Danny and Dani before all four flew through one of Clockwork's monitors, returning to their time period.

* * *

DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana, along with Gandr who was in Robert's thermos, has finally return back to their time period, the year of 2043. The four look to see if they are back.

"Did we make it?" Diana said.

"Indeed you four did. It's been 20 years since you flew through this very monitor and your parents don't remember what happen." Clockwork said.

"Clockwork, will Mom, Dad, Auntie Dani and Uncle Jacob remember someday?" Lilith asked.

"Or would we tell them someday?" DJ asked.

"Time will only tell on that. I am the Master of Time after all." Clockwork replied.

Robert then grabbed his Fenton Thermos.

"Clockwork, I think it's best if Gandr stays imprisoned in this thermos. We don't want him to cause another problem like this again. He's too dangerous." Robert said as he hands Clockwork the thermos.

"I will ensure that he will not escape. Now you four better head back to your families." Clockwork said.

DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana then flew out of Clockwork's lair and heads towards the Fenton Portal that leads to Danny's house. The four flew through the portal that leads to the Fenton house before heading to the living room where they see their respective parents being tended by Jazz and Wes.

"There you four are? Where were you two? You've been gone for 30 minutes." Jazz asked.

"It's been 30 minutes?" DJ asked, not believing what Jazz said.

"Yeah." Wes replied.

"I guess time works differently when traveling through time." Diana whispered.

Danny, Dani, Sam and Jacob looks at their kids while being treated.

"Did you kids get Gandr?" Danny asked as he rubs his head.

"Yeah, we got him." Robert replied.

"And we already send him back to the Ghost Zone." Lilith said.

"And I don't think he'll be attacking Earth anytime soon." DJ said.

"Good. Well done, kids." Dani said.

"Well, you four better head back to school." Danny said.

"Before we go, we have been thinking. Dad, Auntie Dani, we've been fighting ghosts together, trying to learn from you two." DJ said.

"And we've always seen how you two fight." Lilith said.

"And you're wanting us to be the remarkable ghost heroes in the future." Robert said.

"But we all know you two, and you're not like the heroes you are before." Diana said.

Danny and Dani look at each other in confusion.

"What are you four talking about?" Danny asked.

"We're talking about the real combat skilled Danny and Dani Phantom." DJ said.

Danny and Dani look at each other knowing what DJ and the rest are thinking.

* * *

Back at the present, right after DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana return to their time period, Clockwork use his Staff to wipe Danny and Dani's memories of this ordeal, preventing the time paradox and he sends them back to their house, as well as rewind time to when they woke up. Dani has woken up, rubbing her head as she has a headache and feeling confused. She walked to the living room where she finds Danny, also rubbing his head and feeling confused.

"Morning, Danny. You okay?" Dani asked.

"I don't know, you?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. I don't remember exactly what I did yesterday. It's like all a blur." Dani said.

"I remember it was raining yesterday but I don't remember much else." Danny said.

"Same. Well, let's try not to think about it. Anyway, Danny, I think we should have that Thanksgiving dinner. Everyone is back and we should spend the best of it with the family, first time in 5 years and honor those we lost, as well as Cap." Dani said.

"I agree. You know, I may not remember what happen yesterday but I do feel a sense of hope for our futures." Danny said.

"Same. I think we're both gonna be fine, Danny. You with Sam and me with Jacob." Dani said with a smile.

"Well, let's say we take a flight. The sun is out today." Danny said.

"Alright." Dani said with a smile.

Danny and Dani change into their ghost forms before taking off to enjoy the Amity Park sky, both knowing that they have bright futures ahead of them.

* * *

Back in the future, Danny and Dani flew together with DJ, Lilith, Robert and Diana. Danny and Dani look at each other with a smile, knowing that this is the future they always wanted and the four Phantom Kids look at each other with smiles, knowing that their futures is bright ahead for them.

**And that's the end of the story! And a new era of the DPxMCU series begins. Anyway, as mention in the previous author note, there is an extra chapter which will show the post-credit scenes. Please review this chapter and the post-credit scene chapter. Once again, thank you for all the support and I will see you all in the next major DPxMCU story soon. Take care. :)**


	18. Post Credit Scenes

At a very far away void in the Ghost Zone, a massive spacecraft-like ship was floating in the void. Inside the main room is a ghost woman. She look almost Human. She had light purple skin with glowing purple eyes, deep purple hair tied up in a ponytail and dark purple lips, she wore a purple suit that showcases her figure, had purple gloves and purple boots that went to her thighs. The woman look at multiple monitors that shows Hertha's fate at the Keep back in 2018 as she has intercepted her distress signal. She knows that she's not the only one who see the distress call and fear what will happen now that Hertha is dead.

"Hertha has been defeated and gone for good. But now I fear she may have gotten the distress signal. She is sure to avenge Hertha, now that she is the new queen of the Harvesters. I got to get to the Ghost Zone dimensional plane of this planet called Earth. I gotta warn Earth's inhabitants and find those that defeated her." the ghost woman said with concern.

"Your Highness, we got word that enemy Harvester forces are heading for the planet Velka." a ghost resistance fighter said.

"Which faction?" the ghost woman asked.

"The red ones I believe your Highness." the resistance fighter said.

"Send resistance fighters to the planet Velka." the ghost woman ordered.

"Will you come along?" the ghost resistance fighter said.

"No, I on the other hand have another planet to visit, this planet Earth, that Hertha wanted to Harvest. I'll go alone. I must meet those that defeated Hertha and warn them. " the ghost woman said.

"Very well, your Highness. Good luck." the ghost resistance fighter said.

* * *

At the Ghost Zone, Dan and Dana, who had escaped during Thanos' decimation were planning their new revenge against Danny and Dani.

"Don't worry sister. They can that victory from last time, but this time, they will soon meet their downfall." Dan said.

"And then, Earth will definitely be under our regime." Dana said.

"And I know the perfect plan." Dan said with a evil grin.

* * *

Somewhere on Earth onboard a massive submarine that is own by the Guys in White, the submarine's captain, who is a former Guy's in White operative, was preparing his plan in order to eliminate the ghosts and get revenge on Team Phantom once and for all. He was approached by the Command Duty Officer, who is also a former Guys in White operative.

"Captain, now half the population has resurrected, shall we resume our plan to save ten million lives or more?" the Command Duty Officer asked.

"We will. Don't you see, this will be salvation of ten million of more, an elegant massacre upon the cage continents." the man said.

"When will we get started?" the Command Duty Officer asked.

"In due time. This take elegant planning. Then we will get our revenge on Team Phantom, especially Danny Phantom and succeed in our plan to kill a million people, and ghosts, or save the lives of ten million or more. This is salvation on a far grander scale, Command Duty Officer." the man said.

* * *

At the depths of space, Vlad has form a army of his own, made up of the alien slaves that they, along with himself, had escape from a alien planet after years under slavery. They were very trained warriors as well.

"I want you to head to Earth and see what has change there as well as test Daniel. I need to see what has change for him since the last time I saw him." Vlad ordered one of his new alien warriors

Vlad looks up at the sky as he and his army were resting at another alien planet.

"Get ready, Daniel." Vlad said.

**Danny and Dani Phantom will return in DANNY AND DANI PHANTOM: THE SECOND DIMENSIONAL WAR**


End file.
